Harusame
by Ichinose Misuzu
Summary: Keluarga kecil Yamanaka tengah tumbuh dalam kesempurnaan cinta yang tak pernah mampu melepaskan diri. Seperti ribuan sakura mekar di musim semi ditemani sinar surya yang hangat. Namun, hujan selalu siap mengguyur kapanpun. #AR #IC
1. Chapter 1: Hare

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

 _\- Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Reality setting in character_.

\- Cerita setelah _Konoha Fuyu_.

- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Mystery, Angst._

* * *

 **Harusame**

.

.

.

Chapter Satu

 **Hare**

(cerah)

.

.

.

Semuanya terasa sempurna, jauh lebih indah dari pada mimpi yang selama ini ia simpan rapi setelah kehidupan kosong yang ia alami. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu menjaganya dan mempertahankannya. Setelah semuanya ia lakukan, ia hanya bisa membiarkan ke mana waktu membawanya pergi, dengan harapan besar bahwa waktu akan menuntunnya ke tempat yang indah.

.

.

.

"Ini masalah serius," ucap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang lelah di balik empat tumpukan kertas dokumen pekerjaan yang tinggi. "Aku lebih suka mengambil jalan damai, tapi sepertinya menangkap mereka adalah jalan satu-satunya," lanjutnya seraya menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursi _Hokage_ yang selelu menjadi tumpuannya ketika bekerja. "Kami mengandalkanmu di sektor selatan, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, Inojin, Shikadai, dan Chouchou."

Setelah _Nanadaime Hokage_ selesai bicara, semua _shinobi_ di ruang _Hokage_ mengangguk mengerti disertai wajah semangat yang serius. Aura para _shinobi_ generasi baru sangat terasa kuat, tak kalah dengan _shinobi_ yang seangkatan dengan Naruto, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Menyadari _shinobi_ generasi baru Konoha bisa sehebat ini adalah salah satu bentuk kebahagiaan dalam dirinya.

Saat ini, tidak ada hal lain yang dipikirkan Inojin selain melindungi desa ini dan mulai menyusun langkah-langkah yang harus dilakukannya seraya mempertimbangkan _jutsu_ yang akan digunakannya kepada musuh yang telah ia prediksi.

Meskipun Shikadai ada bersamanya dan tentu lelaki itu sudah menyimpan strategi di kepalanya dengan apik, tapi Inojin juga bukan seseorang yang bisa diam dan menyerahkan segalanya pada Shikadai saja ketika terjadi situasi genting seperti ini. Otaknya terus bergerak, tak kalah dengan ketua timnya dari klan Nara itu.

.

.

.

Sup _tofu_. Apakah Sai akan suka?

Ino tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi, tentu saja Sai suka. Sudah belasan tahun Ino tinggal serumah dengan Sai serta memasak untuk pria itu, jadi jika ditanya siapa orang yang paling mengenal selera makan Sai di dunia, tentu saja Ino adalah jawaban yang paling tepat.

Ino tersenyum tipis ketika memikirkannya lalu mencicipi sedikit kuah sup _tofu_ matang yang telah dibuatnya. "Hanya perlu sedikit garam lagi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, dua tangan kokoh merangkul tubuh Ino yang langsing dari belakang dan suara kecil yang setengah berbisik menggapai daun telinganya, "Apa yang sedang kau masak, Ino?"

 _Kunoichi_ macam apa Ino ini?! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya?! Apa-apan ini?! Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Ino!

Tubuh Ino dengan cepat menghangat dan tangannya berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang telah ditekuninya dari sejam yang lalu. Tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan siapa yang memeluknya ini pun, Ino sudah bisa menebak dengan mudah tanpa memerlukan kinerja otaknya.

Perasaan Ino selalu menanggapi dengan gembira terhadap pelukan ini, tapi mulutnya selalu menaikkan harga tinggi. "Sa… Sai? Kebiasaan! Kau tiba-tiba saja memelukku, bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara langkahmu. Bukankah tidak sopan masuk ke rumah tanpa berkata _'tadaima'?"_ Celotehan Ino ini sebenarnya hanya usaha untuk menutupi kegembiraannya. Meski Ino sudah menjadi istri Sai, tetap saja ia masih memiliki gengsi meski di hadapan suami sendiri.

Sai terkekeh, omelan Ino yang cerewet ini selalu berhasil mengisi ulang semangat tubuhnya. Memeluk Ino selalu menjadi kegiatan yang ia rindukan saat meninggalkan Ino, jadi Sai selalu melakukan ini setiap kali pulang menemui Ino. Suara Ino selalu terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya, ekspresinya yang terkejut malu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Membuat Sai memperkuat pelukannya.

" _Tadaima,"_ bisik Sai di telinga Ino seraya menyandarkan dagu di bahu Ino, meski Sai tahu ia sudah terlalu telat mengucapkannya.

" _Okeri,"_ balas Ino, berseri.

Ino menggit bibir. Beginilah Sai setiap pulang, dan hal inilah yang selalu Ino nantikan. Pelukan Sai adalah surga baginya.

"Sekarang, aku sedang memasak sup _tofu,"_ Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sai yang barusan belum sempat dijawabnya seraya memasukan sedikit garam ke dalam panci yang berdiri di atas kompor dengan api menyala biru.

Sementara Ino mengaduk kuah sup, Sai menajamkan indra penciumannya dengan bibir tersenyum. "Wangi sekali, aku jadi lapar."

Ino bertanya tanpa menghiraukan pujian Sai yang kelewat basi itu, "Tumben cepat sekali? Rapat tentang apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru?"

" _Tadaima!"_

Suara Sai tertahan di tenggorokan ketika hendak menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino karena tiba-tiba putra mereka berseru seraya berjalan ke arah mereka dari arah pintu depan. Dengan cepat, Sai melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino. Sementara Ino cukup lega karena pelukan Sai telah terlepas begitu Inojin sampai di dapur tempat mereka berdiri. Memamerkan kemesraan di depan Inojin selalu menjadi hal yang memalukan bagi mereka.

" _Okaeri!"_ jawab Sai dan Ino, serempak.

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san,_ aku mendapat misi penting," Inojin berbicara langsung ke intinya.

Sai telah menduga Inojin akan berkata begitu.

"Ini misi tingkat A," lanjutnya seraya menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Ino mendesah setelah Inojin selesai bicara seraya menyilang kedua lengannya di bawah dada. "Tapi bukankah misi tingkat A terlalu berat untuk seorang _chuunin?"_ Ujar Ino, cemas, seraya mematikan kompor dan menutup panci.

Inojin tersenyum. Hampir setiap kali ia mendapat misi tingkat A, ibunya selalu saja mencemaskannya. Inojin sangat mengerti, ibunya mencemaskannya bukan karena tidak percaya dengan kemampuan dan kekuatannya. Inojin merasa, ibunya hanya terlalu menyayanginya, meskipun terkadang wanita itu sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah.

"Apa _Kaa-san_ lupa? _Kaa-san_ menghadapi perang besar saat seumuran denganku kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

Kemudian Inojin berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan dalam misinya sementara Sai dan Ino ikut membantu.

"Aku tak heran mereka juga mengandalkan para _chuunin,_ karena para _jounin_ sangat sibuk." Sai ikut membaur dalam perbincangan anak dan istrinya lalu diikuti anggukan dari Inojin yang sedang berkemas.

"Kau akan menjalani misi ini sampai kapan?" tanya Ino, masih diikuti dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Entahlah, kurasa cukup lama karena ini adalah misi pencarian sekaligus penangkapan. Belum lagi, musuh kami sepertinya berkemampuan sangat tinggi," jelas Inojin seraya menutup resleting tas ranselnya kemudian menggendongnya. _"Sumimasen,_ aku tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang misiku sekarang karena aku harus berangkat sekarang," ucapnya dengan wajah menyesal yang menurut Ino terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ini _bento_ untukmu," ucap Ino seraya mengulurkan kotak bekal pada Inojin yang sudah ia siapkan sementara Inojin berkemas barusan.

Inojin menerima kotak itu dan mengamatinya dengan wajah tersenyum senang. Ketika hendak menjalankan misi berbahaya pun, lelaki itu masih terlihat tersenyum dengan tenang, seolah pertarungan adalah sesuatu yang biasa baginya. _"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaa-san."_

"Berhati-hatilah Inojin, pastikan kau menggunakan _jutsu_ barumu itu ya?" Tutur Sai, dengan senyuman, bukan senyum palsu.

Inojin tersenyum lebar. "Tentu," jawabnya.

Ino membalikkan tubuh Inojin dengan menyentuh bahu remaja itu untuk melepaskan tali rambut Inojin, sehingga rambut pirang sebahu itu tergerai. Kemudian Ino mengikatnya kembali dengan lebih rapi.

Pandangan Ino menyayu saat menguncir rambut putranya. Sejak masuk akademi sampai saat ini, model rambutnya tidak berubah. Ino tersenyum tipis mengamati punggung buah hatinya yang terlihat kuat. Model rambutnya memang tidak berubah, tapi tubuhnya terus tumbuh dan berubah. Ino percaya, kemampuan putranya juga terus tumbuh sehingga Ino yakin bahwa Inojin akan berhasil menjalankan misinya. "Kami mencemaskanmu," bisiknya.

Inojin berbalik kemudian tersenyum hangat menatap kedua orang tuanya yang menurutnya terlihat awet muda. Saat ini ia merasa hidupnya sempurna. Memiliki kedua orang tua yang perhatian padanya. Sampai-sampai, mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada Tuhan bukanlah hal yang cukup menurutnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskanku, akan kupastikan aku baik-baik saja. _Kaa-san_ , _Tou-san_ , _ittekimasu,"_ ucap remaja berusia enam belas tahun itu lalu membungkuk sopan di hadapan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ia hormati.

" _Itterasshai,"_ bisik Ino seraya mengamati punggung Inojin yang semakin menjauh. Beberapa saat kemudian, sesosok remaja tampan itu tak tertangkap oleh mata Sai dan Ino.

Ketika Inojin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah, Sai dan Ino melakukan kegiatan keseharian mereka. Makan siang dan kemudian bekerja. Tolong jangan tanya pekerjaan apa yang mereka kerjakan sekarang.

"Sai, aku heran kenapa kita tidak diikutsertakan dalam misi itu jika para _jounin_ sangat sibuk, sedangkan para _chuunin_ malah diikutsertakan. Sementara kita tampak seperti _shinobi_ pengangguran. Aku merangkai pesanan rangkaian bunga, dan kau sibuk membuat lukisan untuk kau jual. Aku jadi merasa tidak berguna bagi desa. Apakah mereka tidak lihat? Aku ini _jounin_ dari divisi intelijensi dan kau adalah _chuubu_ dari divisi _anbu,_ setidaknya kita adalah _shinobi_ yang patut diperhitungkan," keluh Ino seraya merangkai bunga dengan tidak bersemangat. Meski ia suka profesinya sebagai perangkai bunga, Ino lebih menyukai profesinya sebagai _kunoichi_.

Sai menaruh kuasnya di atas palet dan menoleh ke arah Ino seraya tersenyum manis. "Setidaknya kita memiliki waktu untuk kita habiskan berdua, bagaimana kalau kita buat adik untuk Inojin?"

Ino merasa tenggorokannya tersedak udara ketika Sai memberikan usul yang memicu ledakan di kepalanya, tapi Ino memilih untuk diam saat ini dan membiarkan telinganya mendengarkan kalimat Sai sampai selesai.

"Kali ini, aku ingin rambut dan matanya hitam seperti milikku, bibir dan kulitnya seperti milikmu."

Kalimat Sai selanjutnya membuat Ino tidak bisa lagi menahan teriak, "Kau pikir anak bisa dipesan?! Kau ini selalu saja mengajakku bercanda! Lagi pula Inojin sudah terlalu besar untuk memiliki adik bayi!" Ino kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaannya dengan wajah kesal, karena ucapan seriusnya malah ditanggapi main-main oleh Sai. Ino menepuk dahinya. _"Mattaku!"_

Kuas Sai berhenti menari sejenak. "Apakah para _shinobi_ dari divisi intelijensi tidak memberi tahumu tentang masalah yang terjadi sekarang?" tanya Sai yang mulai serius dan mengerti situasi, masih duduk tegak di hadapan kanvas berisi lukisan setengah jadi.

"Aku belum mendengarnya, karena kau tahu 'kan aku sudah tiga hari tidak masuk kantor karena diizinkan mengerjakan dokumen di rumah? Jadi aku belum mendengar banyak tentang perkembangan desa."

Menyadari Ino tidak tahu apa-apa, Sai memutuskan untuk menjelaskan, "Ada sebuah organisasi misterius yang belum diketahui namanya, mereka membunuh sebagian besar para _jounin_ di seluruh desa secara bersamaan kemarin malam. Tetapi bahkan sekarang Shikamaru masih belum mengetahui mengapa gerak-gerik mereka di desa sama sekali tidak diketahui. Berdasarkan penyelidikannya, anggota organisasi itu sepertinya sangat banyak. Belum lagi, _chakra_ meraka tidak dapat tertangkap _shinobi_ tipe sensor. Kedengarannya penyerangan gerilya mereka lebih berbahaya dari pada Akatsuki yang menyerang secara terang-terangan."

Ino mendengarkan dengan cermat dan merasa keheranan karena ia belum mendengar berita sepenting ini. Sementara Sai terus berbicara pada Ino meski perhatian matanya terpusat pada kanvas yang sedang ia isi dengan lukisan, "Karena banyak _jounin_ yang dibunuh, _jounin_ yang tersisa bergerak untuk mencari pelakunya. _Jounin_ yang sedikit ini tidak cukup untuk menjalankan misi ini, jadi para _chuunin_ juga ikut bergerak."

Sai mengoleskan cat pada kanvas ketika menemukan satu objek lukisan yang gradasinya kurang sempurna menurutnya, namun ia masih terus bicara.

Kadang Ino penasaran berapa _IQ_ Sai sebenarnya, karena pria itu bisa membagi dua pikiran yang menguras otak dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Saat ini seluruh desa, terutama desa aliansi sedang mencari informasi tentang seluruh anggota dan ketua organisasi itu. Tapi kurasa hal itu tidaklah mudah, karena mereka mampu membunuh _jounin_ dengan mudah sekaligus tanpa terlihat siapapun dan nyaris tidak ada jejak.

Dari hasil pembedahan Sakura, para _jounin_ yang terbunuh sama sekali tidak memiliki luka luar dan mereka bukan terbunuh karena racun atau semacamnya, aliran _chakra_ juga tidak ada yang terputus. Kematian yang sangat misterius. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa tim medis lakukan untuk mengorek informasi. Hal ini akan menjadi sangat sulit, mencari tanpa memegang informasi sedikitpun. Tapi tetap saja lebih baik dilakukan dari pada diam saja.

Dapat dipastikan pelakunya bukan orang sembarangan dan memiliki _jutsu_ yang unik. Dan berita ini sangat dirahasiakan, hanya _shinobi_ yang boleh tahu, karena para _Kage_ tidak ingin mengganggu kedamaian di dalam desa."

Sai mendesah panjang, terdengar kecewa. "Tentu ini menjadi pukulan besar terhadap seluruh _shinobi_. Setelah bertahun-tahun desa damai, sekarang malah terjadi pertarungan lagi."

Sai kembali mengamati lukisannya dengan serius lalu kembali bicara, "Aku yakin tidak lama lagi kita akan menerima panggilan dari _Nanadaime_ dan bergabung dalam misi itu. Tapi tidak dapat dipastikan bahwa kita akan berada dekat dengan Inojin, karena misi ini adalah misi pencarian ke seluruh tempat di setiap negara. Jadi semua _shinobi_ berpencar untuk menemukannya."

Ino berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya, berjalan mendekati Sai dan meninggalkan rangkaian bunga yang setengah jadi.

"Itu berarti anak kita berada dalam situasi bahaya, dan sebentar lagi kita juga. Sebelum itu terjadi…" Kalimat Ino menggantung, membuat Sai bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Ino.

Jarang sekali Ino bersikap seperti ini, membuat Sai khawatir. "Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sai, berusaha mengintip isi hati Ino. Di matanya, Ino terlihat sangat mencemaskan sesuatu. Wajahnya melukiskan kecemasan dalam hatinya yang sedang berkuasa di posisi tertinggi. Membuat Sai merasa ia tidak bisa diam saja.

"Aku ingin kita kencan, mumpung kita sempat. Apakah kau mau? Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menginginkan ini, karena sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua."

Tanpa aba-aba dari otaknya, hati Sai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mendekap Ino dengan erat. Matanya mengatup dan wajahnya tersenyum lembut. "Sejak kapan aku menolak keinginanmu, Ino- _chan?"_

Mata Ino terbelalak ketika Sai memeluknya. Ino memang bukan lagi gadis remaja yang tidak biasa dipeluk oleh Sai. Sudah belasan tahun Ino menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sai dalam tali pernikahan, dipeluk oleh suami sendiri tentu adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Tapi kali ini Ino merasa ia tidak ingin Sai melepaskannya, Ino ingin Sai selalu menempel dengannya.

Dan rasanya panggilan 'Ino- _chan'_ dari Sai sudah lama sekali tidak Ino dengar, terakhir kali Ino mendengarnya adalah ketika mereka terbang di bawah langit malam di tengah musim semi tujuh belas tahun lalu, di malam hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, ketika Sai melamar Ino. Panggilan sederhana yang Sai ucapkan dengan spontan itu membuat Ino mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang indah bersama Sai.

"Sai- _kun,"_ ucap Ino dengan lirih, memanggil Sai dengan sebutan yang ia rindukan, seraya membalas pelukan dari Sai dan mengatupkan kedua matanya. Pada saat yang sama, cairan bening bergambarkan haru mulai menuruni kedua pipi Ino yang halus.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sai setalah Ino menyebut namanya, lalu Sai merasakan ada tetesan cairan hangat di bahunya

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sai itu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. _"Nanimonaio,_ aku hanya ingin meminta kepadamu untuk tetap memelukku seperti ini." Rasanya, pelukan ini terlalu hangat, terlalu nyaman, dan terlalu berharga untuk ia lepaskan.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jika itu yang kau minta, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini sampai kau memintaku untuk melepaskannya." Pada saat yang sama Sai merasa ada kekuatan yang kuat merasuki tubuhnya, kekuatan untuk melindungi keluarganya. Kekuatan cinta yang semakin membesar.

.

.

.

"Apakah menurutmu ini adalah suatu kejahatan? Ketika _shinobi_ lain menjalankan misi dengan mengorbankan nyawa, sedangkan kita malah asyik-asyikan di sini?" tanya Ino yang tengah makan _dango_ hangat seraya berjalan berdampingan dengan Sai di tengah taman Konoha yang dikelilingi pohon sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, sekarang kita hanya cukup menikmati waktu kita sebelum menjalankan misi itu," jawab Sai.

Bunga sakura masih berbentuk kuncup dan udara masih terasa dingin, namun sudah dapat dipastikan musim semi tepat berada di depan mereka. Langit terlihat cerah. Sinar matahari sudah bersinar hangat melelehkan salju yang menumpuk di tanah dan terjepit di sela-sela ranting pohon sakura.

" _Ne,_ Sai. Aku ingin ke sini lagi untuk _hanami."_ Uap putih keluar dari mulut Ino ketika ia berbicara.

Sai hanya menanggapi Ino dengan senyuman, membiarkan Ino terus berbicara.

"Aku ingin saat kita sudah sangat tua nanti, ketika Inojin bahagia dan mempunyai anak, kita berjalan di bawah pohon-pohon ini dengan sakuranya yang mekar di langit yang cerah. Kita tertawa bersama dan jalan berdampingan dengan punggung yang bongkok. Kemudian, kita meninggal bersama dalam posisi berpelukan di atas kasur yang hangat di tengah musim salju."

Ino menarik napas bebas dan merasakan angin musim dingin yang tersisa berhebus sehingga helaian pirang yang terikat rendah miliknya terbawa angin. "Betapa bahagianya," desahnya.

Setelah perang berakhir, konflik antar- _shinobi_ mereda, Ino dan Sai bersatu, lalu Inojin terlahir, impian terbesar dalam hidup Ino adalah menghabiskan umur dan waktu bersama Sai. Ketika suatu saat cinta sepenuhnya hilang dikikis usia, kasih sayang dan komunikasi beserta kebersamaan akan menyertai mereka. Hanya itu, bersama Sai sampai waktu mereka telah habis, sesederhana itu. Mimpi yang terlalu sederhana untuk jadi kenyataan. Ino merasa yakin, Tuhan mampu mengabulkannya dengan satu kedipan mata.

Ino bermimpi sangat indah, sehingga bibirnya tak ragu lagi untuk tersenyum. Wajahnya menengadah dengan mata terpejam, meminta Tuhan mengabulkan mimpinya.

Sai ikut tersenyum, menenangkan saat melihat Ino tersenyum damai seperti ini. "Kalimatmu tadi adalah permintaan untukku bukan?"

Ketika kalimat itu berhasil mencapai telinga Ino, wanita itu menoleh cepat dan memusatkan pandangan pada wajah seorang pria tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya, pria dengan senyuman yang teduh.

Sai melanjutkan, "Jika itu adalah permintaanmu, aku akan selalu mengabulkannya."

Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan terkekeh. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Tidak ada kalimat lain yang terukir di kepalanya selain betapa bahagianya ia sekarang, sehingga ia tidak bisa bicara.

"Tapi, keinginanmu itu tidak akan terkabul jika hanya aku yang mencoba mewujudkannya, jadi kau juga harus berjanji, Ino."

Ino terkekeh dan melirik ke arah Sai. _"Hai!_ Aku berjanji."

Mereka terus melangkah ke depan perlahan-lahan, mencoba menikmati keadaan alam yang lestari di tengah-tengah Konohagakure yang modern.

Ino menggigit _mitarashi dango_ -nya lalu mengunyahnya dengan bibir tertutup. Namun tanpa ia sadari, saus _mitarashi_ tertinggal di bibirnya, membuat Sai geram ingin sekali membersihkannya.

Bibir Sai menyentuh bibir Ino. Lidahnya menghapus bersih saus _mitarashi_ itu dari bibir Ino. Setelah itu Sai melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum menatap istrinya yang pantas dibandingkan dengan kepiting rebus karena warna wajah Ino sekarang ini tak kalah dengan warna kepiting rebus.

Mata Ino membulat dengan wajahnya yang meranum. _"Bakayarou!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana jika ada anak kecil lewat dan melihat kelakuanmu barusan?!"

Sai terkekeh dengan mata menyipit, mengabaikan omelan Ino dan bicara seenaknya, "Aku tidak suka _mitarashi dango,_ tapi jika ada saus _mitarashi_ yang tertinggal di bibirmu, rasanya sangat nikmat."

Alis Ino mengerut samar. "Kau ini," gerutunya.

"Sai! Ino!"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Sai dan Ino menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati siapa yang telah memanggil nama mereka.

"Tenten? _Doushita no?"_ tanya Ino setelah Tenten berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan penuh harap bahwa Tenten tidak melihat kejadian yang Sai lakukan kepadanya tadi.

" _Nanadaime_ memanggil kalian berdua, kita bertiga dan Lee akan menjalankan misi bersama," tegas Tenten.

Dalam hatinya, Ino berkata, _sepertinya, Tenten memang tidak menyadarinya, yokatta._

" _Hai, wakarimashita,"_ Sai menyahut Tenten dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 _Tadaima_ = Aku pulang.

 _Okaeri_ = Selamat datang.

 _Tou-san_ = Ayah.

 _Kaa-san_ = Ibu.

 _Bento_ = Bekal makanan.

 _Arigatou gozaimasu_ = Terima kasih banyak.

 _Ittekimasu_ = Aku berangkat.

 _Itterasshai_ = Selamat jalan.

 _Mattaku_ = Dasar.

 _Nanimonaio_ = Bukan apa-apa.

 _Hanami_ = Melihat bunga.

 _Hai_ = Baik.

 _Bakayarou_ = Kau ini bodoh ya.

 _Doushita no_ = Ada apa.

 _Yokatta_ = Syukurlah.

 _Wakarimashita_ = Aku mengerti.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Yaampun berani-beraninya penulis pemula kaya aku bikin _multichapter fanfiction!_ Sebenernya sih awalnya gara-gara tiba-tiba ada ide klise lewat di otak aku, udah gitu buru-buru aku tulis sebelum ilang lagi. :')

Makasih banget yang udah bersedia mampir di _fic_ amburadul ini. Tapi semoga aja kalian terhibur terus penasaran sama kelanjutannya. Aku janji kok _fic_ ini ga akan ditelantarin, 'semoga' aku berhasil _update_ cepet, tapi ga janji ya? :P

 _For your information, guys!_ Buat yang belum baca _fic_ pertama aku yang judulnya _Konoha Fuyu,_ boleh loh berkunjung ke sana, soalnya _Harusame_ itu lanjutan _Konoha Fuyu_. Tapi tenang aja, _Konoha Fuyu_ sama _Harusame_ punya klimaksnya masing-masing kok! ;)

Aku juga bakalan seneng banget kalo kalian bersedia _review fic_ gaje ini, _review_ kalian bakal berarti banget buat aku! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Haru

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

 _\- Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Reality setting in character_.

\- Cerita setelah _Konoha Fuyu_.

- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Mystery, Angst._

* * *

 **Harusame**

.

.

.

Chapter Dua

 **Haru**

(musim semi)

.

.

.

Naruto menjelaskan permasalahan di desa dengan rinci kepada empat _shinobi_ yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tegak.

Sebenarnya Ino dan Sai sudah mengerti apa yang diceritakan Naruto sebelum Naruto bercerita, karena topik inilah yang dibicarakan Ino dan Sai pagi ini.

"Kami mengandalkan kalian, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku harus menghadiri pertemuan lima _Kage_ dan menjaga desa," ucap Naruto di penghujung pembicaraannya.

.

.

.

"Sai _-san,_ kau pemimpin kelompok kami, apa rencanamu?" tanya Lee dengan senyuman penuh semangat masa muda seraya melompat dari dahan pohon satu ke dahan pohon lain bersamaan dengan ketiga anggota lain dalam tim.

Sai tiba-tiba berhenti melompat dan berhenti di satu dahan pohon, sehingga yang lain pun ikut berhenti. Kemudian, seraya menatap wajah teman-teman dan istrinya yang serius, Sai bicara, "Aku putuskan, aku akan berada di posisi paling depan sebagai pelindung Ino yang berada di belakangku. Kita membutuhkan kemampuan sensor Ino dan _shintenshin no jutsu_ -nya, jadi ketika Ino sedang tak sadarkan diri, aku akan menjaganya."

Ino tersenyum tipis ketika Sai mengucapkan kata 'menjaganya'.

"Alis tebal," ucap Sai kepada Lee.

Saat perang besar dunia _shinobi_ masih berlangsung, Lee pernah berkata pada Sai untuk memanggil Lee dengan sebutan yang seperti teman-teman Lee lakukan. Tapi saat itu Sai berkata bahwa ia akan melakukannya setelah perang besar dunia _shinobi_ selesai.

"Kau berada di belakang Ino, sebagai _shinobi_ tipe penyerang jarak dekat dan pengguna _taijutsu,_ kau paling cocok sebagai penguat pertahanan kita dan membantu Tenten."

Lee mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu Tenten _-san,_ kau berada di posisi paling belakang, karena kau pengguna senjata, kau pasti dapat dengan mudah menyerang musuh di belakang kita meski jaraknya cukup jauh."

" _Wakatta,"_ ucap Tenten, lirih.

"Itu rencana pola penyeranganku." Sai terlihat tengah berpikir dengan serius, kemudian kembali bicara, "Tapi karena ini adalah misi pencarian juga, akan sangat membantu bila kita mengamati wilayah dari dua lapisan, lapisan tanah dan udara. Jadi, aku dan Ino akan mengamati dari udara sementara kalian akan mangamati di daratan. Aku sebagai pengendali lukisanku, dan Ino yang akan menggunakan _jutsu_ -nya untuk membagikan informasi dariku kepada kalian."

Saat ini Sai tengah berpikir keras tentang bagaimana cara mencari musuhnya yang tak berjejak. Jika ia memeriksa seluruh tempat, tentu itu akan membuang banyak waktu. Dan bila hal itu terjadi, siapa tahu musuh mereka akan menempatkan Konoha sebagai sasaran mereka, itu akan sangat gawat. Namun saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mencari jejak.

Sai bergumam sebentar kemudian kembali bicara, "Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, aku menggunakan _choujuu giga_ -ku. Aku akan membuat ratusan tikus, burung, dan ikan. Tikus akan menyebar mencari jejak di daratan, sedangkan ikan akan mencari jejak di dalam air, dan burung akan mencari jejak di udara. Dengan begini, kita memiliki ribuan mata sehingga kita bisa menghemat waktu dan meringankan beban, juga kita akan lebih fokus untuk menghadapi musuh nantinya. Apakah ada yang tidak setuju atau mau menambahkan?"

"Aku mengerti, kau sangat hebat Sai- _san!"_ seru Lee dengan sebuah seringai lebar dengan mempertontonkan kilauan giginya seraya mengacungkan jempol tangannya untuk Sai.

Melihat semua anggota timnya mengangguk setuju, Sai putuskan mereka semua setuju sehingga mereka melanjutkan perncarian.

Ino menatap Sai dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum. Ino sudah bersama dengan Shikamaru dalam satu tim sejak kecil, jadi Ino sudah bisa menilai bagaimana Shikamaru menyusun sebuah strategi. Tapi ketika kini Ino berhadapan dengan seorang pelukis bernama Sai, Ino memberikan nilai delapan dari sepuluh untuk Sai ketika Shikamaru mendapat nilai sepuluh dari sepuluh. Sai sebenarnya pintar, tapi ia tidak pernah terlihat menonjol dalam misi dan ini adalah kali pertamanya Sai terlihat menonjol dalam misi di mata Ino.

Setiap kali Ino menatap Sai, ia mendapati dirinya mengucap syukur berkali-kali kepada Tuhan. Ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang menyalurkan kebahagiaan untuknya lewat Sai. Ino sungguh berterima kasih karena Tuhan menghadirkan sesosok lelaki bernama Sai untuknya.

Setelah Sai melukis tikus, ikan, dan burung kecil, Sai melepaskan hewan-hewan lukisannya. Kemudian Sai melukis burung di gulungan kertasnya dengan tinta _chakra_ khusus miliknya, setelah membuat segel _jutsu_ dengan kedua tangannya, burung seukuran raksasa keluar dari kertas itu.

Ino dan Sai menumpangi burung itu kemudian mereka terbang dan mengamati daratan dari angkasa, sedangkan Tenten dan Lee berlari seraya mengamati setiap inci lingkungan di sekitar mereka.

Tidak ada yang aneh ataupun mencurigakan di sini, tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh sedikitpun. Tidak ada jejak, tidak ada apapun selain alam yang lestari. Sementara Sai mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara musuh menyembunyikan jejak mereka, bahkan Ino tidak merasakan _chakra_ lain selain _chakra_ milik mereka. Rasanya seperti mencari sebutir beras merah di dalam sekarung beras putih. Tapi apapun alasannya, seorang _shinobi_ tidak patut menyerah dan mengeluh bagaimanapun situasinya.

Setelah tim Sai mencari selama empat puluh delapan jam tanpa henti dan tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh meski hanya sebuah goresan kunai di batang pohon. Lukisan-lukisan hewan milik Sai tidak menemukan apapun. Tidak ada! Sama sekali tidak ada! Nihil! Dunia terlihat damai seperti beberapa tahun belakangan, tidak ada tanda-tanda pertarungan sama sekali. Seluruh negara di dunia keheranan dibuatnya, namun kecemasan tetap menyertainya.

Meskipun keadaan alam mengatakan dunia sedang dalam kondisi damai, kata menyerah tidak pernah menghampiri kepala Sai untuk menangkap musuh. Sai sama sekali belum lelah baik fisik maupun psikis.

Tapi ketika ia melihat bagaimana wajah anggota timnya, Sai memutuskan membiarkan mereka istirahat. Semangat dalam diri mereka memang tidak padam sama sekali, hanya saja mereka sedang dalam kondisi kelelahan fisik. Tapi, ada pengecualian untuk Lee, pria dengan gaya nyentrik itu tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Lain halnya dengan para _kunoichi_ yang sudah tidak kuat bernapas normal. Meskipun para wanita itu adalah _shinobi,_ tetap saja kekuatan fisik antara lelaki dan perempuan tidak bisa disamakan.

Ketika mereka menemukan sebuah lembah yang cocok dijadikan tempat berkemah, Sai berkata, "Sebaiknya kita istirahat."

Lee mendesah ketika Sai mengucapkan kata 'istirahat', _shinobi_ ahli _taijutsu_ itu adalah jagonya soal kekuatan fisik. Jadi ia kecewa ketika harus istirahat di saat mereka belum mendapat hasil dari misinya sedikitpun. "Kau yakin, Sai _-san?_ Kita 'kan belum mendapat informasi apapun tentang musuh kita?"

"Menyisihkan waktu sedikit untuk istirahat jauh lebih baik ketimbang kehabisan _chakra_ dan kekuatan saat menghadapi musuh nanti."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sai, akhirnya Lee mengangguk dan menjawab lirih, _"Hai."_

Mereka duduk melingkar di atas rumput dengan naungan pohon besar di pinggir sungai. Tatkala Ino mengeluarkan empat kotak _bento_ dari dalam tas ranselnya, air liur dari bibir Lee menetes. "Wah, aku lapar sekali!" Ia berseru semangat seraya memandang _bento_ Ino dengan berbinar-binar.

"Aku juga membawa empat _bento."_ Kali ini giliran Tenten si tukang protes yang bicara. Kemudian, wanita dengan rambut cokelat itu mengeluarkan kotak _bento_ miliknya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya _bento_ -ku disimpan dulu untuk makan besok," Ino mengusulkan.

Mendengar usulan dari Ino, Tenten membuka kertas gulungan yang selalu dibawanya. Setelah membuat segel _jutsu_ dengan kedua tangannya, empat kotak _bento_ muncul di atas kertas seketika.

 _Praktis sekali,_ pikir Ino.

" _Douzo,"_ kata Tenten seraya membuka kotak _bento._

" _Itadakimasu!"_ ucap mereka semua, serempak.

Tanpa basa-basi dan banyak bicara lagi, mereka melahap _bento_ buatan Tenten. Lee terlihat nafsu sekali saat makan, tapi untungnya ia tidak makan dengan posisi berdiri dengan satu tangan seperti kebiasaannya.

"Wah, _oishii!"_ Ino berseru dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau memberikan isian di dalam _onigiri,_ aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu! Ini enak sekali, Tenten- _san!"_ Ino tidak ragu memuji Tenten begitu mencicipi _onigiri_ buatan wanita itu.

Setiap _onigiri_ buatan Tenten memiliki isian berbeda. Ada yang berisi cincangan jamur, daging ayam, cumi, dan daging sapi. Yang Ino makan sekarang adalah _onigiri_ berisi daging sapi. Daging sapi ini dimasak dengan lembut sehingga ringan ketika dikunyah, kemudian ada aroma dan rasa bawang putih yang wangi menyeruak dari dalam mulut Ino ketika Ino mengunyah _onigiri_ -nya.

Ino adalah tukang masak, jadi wanita itu cukup pandai menilai makanan. Menurutnya, makanan buatan Tenten ini dibuat dengan sangat baik dan hati-hati. Ia belum pernah mencicipi masakan Tenten sebelumnya, jadi Ino baru mengetahui sekarang bahwa Tenten jago memasak. Lee pasti senang mendapat istri seperti Tenten.

"Kau mendapat ide dari mana?"

Tenten tersenyum malu dipuji oleh Ino seperti itu. "Ah, biasa saja kok…" Ucap Tenten malu-malu. "Aku hanya berpikir _onigiri_ adalah makanan yang cocok dimakan saat misi karena tidak membutuhkan sumpit ataupun mangkuk untuk memakannya. Tapi, _onigiri_ tidak cukup bernutrisi jika dimakan saat sedang kelelahan menjalankan misi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan isian untuk _onigiri_ dan memilih isian yang cocok dengan nasi."

Ino mengangguk-ngangguk saat mendengar penjelasan dari Tenten. _"Sou ka,"_ gumamnya, mengerti. Setelah selesai mengunyah seraya mengamati _onigiri_ dalam genggamannya, Ino kembali menatap Tenten. " _Ne_ , Tenten- _san!_ Bolehkah aku meminta resep isiannya nanti?"

Tenten tersenyum sehingga kedua matanya menyipit. _"Mochiron!"_ jawabnya dengan senang hati.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka berkata, _"Gochisosama deshita!"_

Meskipun mereka menikmati makan malam mereka, namun kewaspadaan terhadap musuh dan sekitar sama sekali tidak berkurang. Satu jam setelah selesai makan, Sai menyuruh anggota timnya untuk tidur sementara ia akan berjaga.

Ketika Lee dan Tenten telah terlelap di dalam kantung tidur, Ino tengah menggelar kantung tidur miliknya sementara Sai tengah duduk di atas bukit dan memandang langit. Niat Ino untuk tidur akhirnya menghilang begitu ia melihat punggung suaminya yang kokoh itu.

Ino berjalan menghampiri Sai, sebelum jari-jari Ino yang lentik menyentuh bahu Sai, Sai bertanya, "Kau belum tidur?"

Ino mendengus begitu mendengar ucapan Sai. Ino tidak kaget bila Sai menyadari keberadaannya tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Sai itu seorang _chuubu!_ Tentu saja pria itu bisa menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya hanya dengan merasakan pergerakan udara.

Ino mengurungkan niat untuk menyentuh bahu Sai. Wanita dengan rambut berkuncir rendah itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sai dan ikut memandang langit bertabur gemerlap bintang.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur saat suamiku tengah terjaga? Jika kau bangun, aku akan menemanimu. Membiarkanmu sendirian adalah hal sulit untukku, kau tahu?"

Sai terkekeh mendengarnya, kemudian ia meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. _"Arigatou_ , Ino- _chan,"_ ucapnya dengan senyuman dan mata terpejam.

Ino kehabisan kata-kata, jadi ia hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah Sai yang tampan meski usianya sudah berada di atas tiga puluh tahun. Meski usianya sudah melebih tiga puluh, Sai masih saja terlihat seperti pria berusia tiga puluh tahun. Ketika Ino kembali memandang langit, ia berkata dengan lirih, "Musim semi sudah tiba, ya? Apakah di Konoha sakura sudah mekar?"

Sai ikut menatap langit dan menjawab kedua pertanyaan Ino, "Kau benar. Sepertinya, sakura sudah mekar."

"Ayo kita ke taman sakura lagi bersama Inojin saat misi kita selesai," ajak Ino. Lalu wanita itu memejamkan mata penuh harap. "Berjanjilah untuk selamat dari misi ini."

Sai menjawab lirih, _"Hai."_

Beberapa menit berlalu hanya diisi dengan keheningan malam dalam naungan langit bersih cerah berbintang. Sementara itu, Ino tidak tahan berdiam diri dalam kesunyian sampai akhirnya wanita itu kembali teringat sesuatu yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan Sai.

" _Ne_ , Sai," panggil Ino seraya menyenggol lengan Sai dengan sikunya.

"Hm?" sahut pria itu sambil mentap ke sekitar dengan serius.

"Tadi aku perhatikan, sepertinya kau tidak menikmati makan malammu. Itu mencurigakan, aku heran bagaimana bisa kau tidak menikmati makanan seenak itu."

Meskipun Ino benar-benar menikmati makanan Tenten, meskipun perhatian Ino terpusat pada _onigiri_ yang dimakannya saat itu. Ino tetap memperhatikan Sai, diam-diam Ino melirik ekspresi Sai berkali-kali.

"Aku… hanya menyukai masakanmu," jawab Sai, polos.

" _Uso!"_ tuding Ino. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa percaya perkataan Sai bila pria itu bisa makan dengan lahap ketika _ramen_ dari _Ichiraku_ dan _yakiniku_ dari _Yakiniku Q_ telah tersaji di hadapannya?

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak bisa berbohong?" timpal Sai.

Ino belum mau menyerah meski wajahnya telah memerah. "Kalau kau hanya menyukai masakanku, kenapa kau bisa lahap ketika memakan _ichiraku ramen?!"_

"Seorang _shinobi_ harus bisa memakan apapun, bahkan bangkai manusia sekalipun. Jika aku makan dengan lahap, belum tentu aku menyukai makanan itu," jelas Sai, sabar.

Mulut Ino sedikit ternganga mendengar ucapan Sai, kali ini Ino tak punya kekuatan untuk berkata-kata lagi. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa seorang _kunoichi_ seperti dirinya bisa melupakan hal itu?

"Tapi, aku mengakui kalau _onigiri_ buatanmu masih kalah dibanding _onigiri_ buatan Tenten- _san,"_ ujar Sai, dengan senyuman samar yang sulit diterjemahkan.

Kalimat terakhir yang Sai rapalkan dan senyuman yang Sai sunggingkan membuat darah di kepala Ino mendidih. Wanita itu melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dengan geram kemudian mengibaskan surai pirang miliknya. Hal ini menjadi kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal.

"Aku tidur duluan!" ucap Ino dongkol seraya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sai sebelum Sai sempat kembali bicara.

Sesaat, Sai memandang kepergian Ino sampai akhirnya pria berrambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah lain dengan pandangan menerawang jauh, waspada pada musuh yang bisa datang kapanpun.

Sekejap-sekejap, Ino menyempatkan diri melirik Sai saat Ino berjalan ke arah kantung tidur. Hanya ingin memastikan apakah Sai mencoba mengejarnya setelah dirinya memarahi Sai barusan. Dan ternyata, kenyataan bahwa Sai terlihat sangat cuek membuat Ino memutuskan untuk buru-buru tidur.

Meski Ino ingin menemani Sai, tapi jika sudah seperti ini, selera Ino untuk bersama Sai habis sudah. Ia hanya tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan wanita lain. Kalau Sai lebih suka _onigiri_ buatan Tenten, menikah saja dengannya!

.

.

.

Begitu pagi hari menyapa, iris mata biru milik seorang wanita dari klan Yamanaka menampakkan dirinya. Kemudian sang pemilik mata, Yamanaka Ino bangkit dari kantung tidurnya. Matanya mendelik begitu mendapati suaminya tengah terbang di angkasa dengan menunggangi lukisan burungnya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Ino mendapati hatinya merasa gelisah.

" _Ohayou!"_ ujar Tenten seraya meregangkan otot lengannya.

Begitu mendengar suara Tenten, Lee bangun dari tidurnya dengan cepat dan memekik kesal. "Bisa-bisanya aku ketiduran! Apakah itu artinya Sai berjaga sepanjang malam?! Oh! Bagaimana bisa aku menyia-nyiakan masa mudaku?!" Lee mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. "Kalau begitu aku harus menerima hukuman _push-up_ seribu kali!"

"Sudahlah hentikan ocehanmu itu!" Tenten geram. "Kita ini sedang dalam misi, jangan buang-buang tenaga untuk hal tidak berguna!"

Dari ketinggian, Sai bisa melihat anggota timnya bangun tepat waktu. Ia kemudian mendarat di hadapan mereka. _"Ohayou gozaimasu,"_ sapanya dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Ino sama sekali tidak membalas senyuman Sai, karena Ino tahu bahwa senyuman pria itu adalah senyuman palsu yang biasa dilakukannya ketika menghadapi situasi sulit. Sudah lama Ino tidak melihat Sai tersenyum seperti itu lagi, jadi tanda tanya besar sempat mampir di kepala Ino.

Apakah ini karena sikap Ino tadi malam?

Sungguh Ino menyesal karena telah marah pada Sai tadi malam. Seharusnya ia tidak marah pada Sai hanya karena Sai bersikap jujur padanya. Justru, Ino seharusnya senang karena Sai tidak menutupi apapun, seharusnya ia senang karena Sai selalu jujur, seharusnya ia senang karena Sai mengutarakan yang ada di hatinya apa adanya, jadi Ino bisa mengintrospeksi diri. Bukankah kejujuran dalam rumah tangga adalah sebuah kunci membangun rumah tangga yang baik?

Hal yang benar-benar Ino sesali saat ini adalah: karena Ino baru menyadarinya saat ini.

"Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Setelah sarapan, kita langsung berangkat. Mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan mendapat waktu untuk makan, jadi kalau bisa kita harus makan makanan berat sekarang," ucap Sai setelah melepas _choujuu giga_ -nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkannya," tutur Ino, kaku. Cepat, ia mengambil kotak _bento_ dari tas ranselnya. Saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa Ino pikirkan selain menutup mulut dan mematuhi perkataan ketua tim sekaligus suaminya itu.

Ino menyerahkan kotak _bento_ -nya kepada rekan setimnya masing-masing satu.

Setelah mengatakan _'itadakimasu'_ secara serempak, mereka semua memakan makanan mereka dalam diam.

Cih! Masakan Ino kekurangan garam! Saat memasak ini, Ino memang tidak sempat mencicipinya karena masak dalam keadaan buru-buru. Ino jadi cemas, Lee dan Tenten tidak akan menikmatinya. Tidak hanya Lee dan Tenten, tapi Sai juga. Ino tidak ingin Sai kecewa setelah memakan masakannya yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan masakan Tenten.

" _Gomen,_ rasanya makanan buatanku kekurangan garam." Ino tersenyum kikuk.

" _Daijoubu_ - _daijoubu,_ hal seperti itu sering terjadi." Tenten menyenggol siku Lee yang kelihatannya cuek dengan rasa makanannya. "Bukankah begitu Lee?"

Lee tertawa. "Ya, tidak perlu cemas, Ino. Bahkan Tenten pernah salah memasukan gula untuk kue ulang tahun Metal Lee yang keenam. Ia malah memasukkan garam yang ia kira adalah gula."

Tenten ikut tertawa. "Kau masih mengingatnya rupanya. Memalukan!"

Pikiran Ino masih disibukkan dengan rasa bersalahnya dan rasa cemasnya sehingga ia tidak begitu mendengarkan ucapan Lee dan Tenten. Diam-diam, wanita itu melirik Sai. Dan betapa ia terkejut melihat Sai tersenyum saat memakannya. Apa maksudnya ini? Sai tersenyum saat memakan _bento_ kurang garam sedangkan berekspresi datar saat memakan _onigiri_ istimewa?

Setelah para _shinobi_ dengan pakaian seragam _jounin_ Konoha itu selesai sarapan dan berkemas, pencarian terus berlanjut.

Ino rasa ia bukanlah _kunoichi_ yang baik, bisa-bisanya pikirannya terbagi saat menjalankan misi. Ia memang memikirkan misi dan kondisi Konoha, tapi ia juga memikirkan Sai.

Perkataan Sai tadi cukup memberatkan pikiran Ino. Sai bilang, setelah makan, mereka semua harus langsung berangkat. Bukankah itu berarti Sai tidak istirahat sama sekali? Ya Tuhan, bukankah Ino adalah istri yang buruk? Apakah Sai tidak akan kelelahan? Apakah pria itu akan baik-baik saja setelah tiga hari tidak beristirahat? Sai memang seorang _shinobi_ berbakat, tapi Sai juga seorang manusia!

Para _shinobi_ berseragam _jounin_ Konoha tersebut melesat di tengah-tengah hutan dengan lincah dengan kewaspadaan penuh terhadap sekitar.

Namun, bisa-bisanya di tengah kewaspadaan dan situasi genting tersebut. Salah seorang _kunoichi_ dari klan Yamanaka di tengah-tengah mereka tiba-tiba menghilang di depan mata Rock Lee. Wanita itu menghilang begitu saja setelah ada seseorang tak dikenal yang menarik lengannya yang kemudian ikut menghilang. "Ino- _san!"_ seru Lee, spontan. Membuat Sai menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak mendapati ada Ino di belakangnya, Sai berhenti di sebuah batang pohon sehingga anggota timnya yang lain ikut berhenti. "Ke mana Ino?" tanya Sai, panik.

"Entahlah, Sai- _san,"_ jawab Lee, ikut-ikutan panik. "Aku melihatnya menghilang begitu saja setelah ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Ia ikut menghilang bersama orang itu."

Pelipis Sai bekedut tatkala mendengar kata-kata Lee. "Apa kau mengenalinya? Ke mana arahnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalinya. Dan aku tidak tahu ke mana perginya, mereka berdua menghilang begitu saja. Sepertinya musuh menggunakan _jutsu_ teleportasi. Kau tahu? Mirip dengan _jutsu_ milik _Yondaime Hokage."_

"Teleportasi ya?" gumam Sai seraya berpikir dan menyentuh dagu dengan dua jarinya seperti kebiasaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu memejamkan matanya, seperti berpikir lebih keras. Mungkin begitulah yang orang-orang lihat. Tapi sesungguhnya Sai tengah berusaha merasakan _chakra_ Ino untuk mencari ke mana arah wanita itu pergi.

"Ikuti aku!" katanya seraya melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kecepatan lebih.

"Kau tahu ke mana dia?" tanya Tenten, baru bersuara.

"Aku bisa merasakan _chakra_ -nya! Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan jejak! Kita harus cepat!" seru Sai, penuh amarah.

Suasana ini, ketika kecemasan memuncak, membuat Sai mengingat suasana hatinya ketika perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat. Sungguh, Sai tidak ingin momen tidak menyenangkan seperti saat itu terulang lagi. Sebenarnya Sai tidak perlu cemas, Sai yakin Ino adalah wanita yang kuat. Ino pasti baik-baik saja setiba Sai di sana, namun rasa sayang yang terlalu besar kepada Ino membuat Sai tidak bisa merasa tenang barang sedikitpun.

Menghilangnya Ino membuktikan adanya keberadaan musuh.

.

.

.

Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ada orang entah dari mana yang menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan sedetik kemudian ia berada di dalam gua yang cukup gelap yang hanya diterangi beberapa obor dan ia dikelilingi orang-orang dengan wajah kejam.

Di hadapannya berdiri dua pria dewasa, yang satu bertubuh tinggi dengan kepala plontos dan otot yang besar, satunya lagi seorang pria bertubuh kurus dan berrambut gondrong. Lalu ada seorang wanita berrambut cokelat dengan tatapan sinis, kemudian di sebelahnya ada seorang bocah lelaki yang kira-kira berusia sebelas tahun.

Ino tidak yakin siapa mereka sebenarnya dan apa tujuan mereka membawa Ino kemari. Tapi, jika mereka berhasil membawa Ino ke sini dalam hitungan detik, itu artinya mereka atau salah satu dari mereka adalah _shinobi._

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama untuk berpikir, Ino mengangkat tangannya dan membuat segel _jutsu_. Sebelum ia berhasil menggunakan _jutsu_ -nya. Ino tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, tubuhnya benar-benar kaku. Ino tidak mengerti, ia tidak pernah menemukan _jutsu_ seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa ini? Gerak tubuhnya seperti sedang dikendalikan, rasanya seperti diikat oleh _kage mane no jutsu_ milik Shikamaru. Namun bedanya _jutsu_ ini membuat sekujur tubuhnya sakit sekali seperti sedang ditusuk berkali-kali oleh jutaan jarum.

Tubuhnya seperti sedang dikendalikan. Tidak, tubuh Ino memang sedang dikendalikan. Ino melihat bocah itu mengangkat tangannya lurus-lurus ke arahnya. Pandangan bocah itu benar-benar membunuh.

Lamat-lamat Ino mendengar si pria ramping berkata, _"Baka!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan sampai kau membunuhnya!"

" _Urusai!_ Aku tahu itu, aku hanya tidak ingin buang-buang tenaga melawan wanita ini," bocah itu menjawab pria ramping itu dengan dingin.

Beberapa detik tidak bisa bergerak, Ino bisa bergerak kembali. Namun, rasa sakit di tubuhnya barusan membuatnya lemas dan tak berdaya bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat salah satu jarinya. Seketika Ino terbaring di tempat. "Sai," kata Ino lirih sebelum matanya terpejam.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 _Wakatta_ = Aku mengerti.

 _Hai_ = Baik.

 _Douzo_ = Silahkan.

 _Itadakimasu_ = Selamat makan.

 _Oishii_ = Enak.

 _Sou ka_ = Oh begitu.

 _Mochiron_ = Tentu saja.

 _Gochisosama deshita_ = Terima kasih atas makanannya.

 _Ne_ = Hei.

 _Uso_ = Bohong.

 _Ohayou gozaimasu_ = Selamat pagi.

 _Bento_ = Bekal makanan.

 _Gomen_ = Maaf.

 _Daijoubu_ = Tidak apa-apa.

 _Baka_ = Bodoh.

 _Urusai_ = Berisik.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Gimana? Gak sesuai harapan? Pastinya! _Fic_ apaan neh?! Ino pake diculik segala! Kurang klise gimana lagi coba?! :O

Waktu nulis _chapter_ ini aku sempet nge- _stuck_ beberapa kali sih, jadi beginilah hasilnya. :') _So_ , kalo ada yang mau mengutarakan perasaan kecewa atau apapun itu, silahkan tumpahin aja semuanya di kolom _review, okay?_ Aku bakal dengan senang hati nerima. ;)

Oh iya, mungkin di antara kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya ke mana tokoh-tokoh lain? Kenapa yang nongol di misi ini cuma Sai, Ino, Lee, sama Tenten? Sebenernya tokoh-tokoh lain bukannya gak ngejalanin misi itu, ya? Mereka cuma gak gabung sama tim Sai soalnya mereka ngejalanin misinya di sektor lain.

Buat yang udah _review_ di _chapter_ kemaren, aku bales di PM buat yang _log in,_ buat yang enggak, aku bales di sini.

Segini dulu ya ocehan dari aku! Makasih udah baca! _See you next time!_ :D

* * *

 **Balasan untuk** _ **reviewers:**_

Guest : Ini aku lanjut kok, hehe. Makasih ya udah baca, semoga selalu jadi pembaca setia. :)

Rei : Terima kasih juga udah baca. Buat _ending_ -nya, kita liat aja nanti ya… soalnya aku ga ada niatan buat ngasih bocoran. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Hiro

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

 _\- Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Reality setting in character_.

\- Cerita setelah _Konoha Fuyu_.

- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Mystery, Angst._

* * *

 **Harusame**

.

.

.

Chapter Tiga

 **Hiro**

(pahlawan)

.

.

.

Mengejar. Berlari. Melesat di atas batang pepohonan rimbun.

Tim Sai melakukan itu sepanjang hari untuk mengejar Ino, hanya bermodalkan kemampuan Sai dalam melacak _chakra_ Ino.

Sai tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Lee ataupun Tenten untuk beristirahat barang sekejapun dan pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditanya saat ini. Baik Lee maupun Tenten, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah melihat Sai marah sebelum ini. Tapi, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang protes karena Lee dan Tenten tidak kelelahan sama sekali, mereka sudah cukup istirahat kemarin.

Lee mengakui, Sai sangat menakutkan saat menggunakan mode marahnya, begitu pula dengan Tenten.

Namun sebenarnya, Sai pernah marah satu kali sebelum ini. Saat perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat, ketika Deidara menghinanya—Naruto Shippuden chapter 518. Tapi, kemarahan Sai saat itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sekarang.

Setelah cukup lama dan cukup jauh mereka bergerak. Sai tidak terkejut setelah ia mendapati ada seorang pria berotot besar berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tampang sombong yang menjengkelkan.

"Biar kutebak. Kalian adalah para semut dari Konohagakure yang ingin mengejar teman kalian." Pria itu tersenyum miring. "Bukankah begitu?"

Sai tidak mau basa-basi bertanya di mana Ino, karena pria berkepala plontos itu sudah pasti tidak akan menjawab. Namun, pertanyaan ini tidak bisa bertahan di kepala Sai, "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Ino?!" Sai bertanya dengan suara dingin dan tatapan yang mematikan.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu dengan santai dan sedikit terkekeh, "Tidak ada." Pria itu membalas tatapan Sai dengan tatapan mengejek. "Hanya membuatnya tertidur sampai kami memanfaatkannya saat kami butuh nanti." Ia menyeringai. "Dan mungkin aku akan mencicipi sedikit tubuh indahnya itu setelah rencana kami sukses."

Mata Sai menyipit, tatapannya itu seakan ingin mencabik-cabik si pria besar itu di tempat. Ia sama sekali tak suka dengan cara bicara orang itu. Sai melempar tatapan marah yang mematikan.

Pria itu tertawa keras, tidak peduli dengan pandangan ingin membunuh yang Sai tunjukan. "Dia tampak seperti pelacur bukan? Payudaranya itu benar-benar…"

" _Teme!"_

Pria itu masih belum selesai bicara saat Sai meninju rahang pria itu dengan kuat sampai ia tersungkur ke tanah dan mimisan. Sementara itu Lee dan Tenten merinding mendengar suara keras Sai.

Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan! Sai tidak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang berkata buruk tentang Ino! Sai tidak bisa menahan diri lagi! Ingin sekali Sai membunuh pria itu sekarang juga!

Sai memang pria bertubuh ramping, tidak seperti pria jangkung berotot itu. Tapi, nyatanya Sai berhasil membuatnya mental hanya dalam sekali pukulan. Membunuhnya sama sekali bukanlah hal sulit bagi Sai.

Pria itu bangkit di hadapan Sai dengan senyuman. "Lucu sekali! Mau bertarung? Aku adalah ninja pedang yang andal! Yakin mau melawanku?" Pria itu tertawa lagi. "Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lewat!"

Sai hendak melayangkan tinju lagi tapi kemudian Tenten mencegahnya. "Kau tentu tidak ingin kehilangan Ino _-san._ Satu-satunya yang bisa melacak keberadaannya hanyalah kau, jangan buang-buang _chakra_ -mu di sini. Aku adalah _kunoichi_ pengguna senjata dan dia adalah ninja pedang, kurasa ia lawan yang cocok untukku. Biar aku yang hadapi." Tenten menatap Lee dan Sai bergantian dengan tatapan yakin. "Kalian berdua, cepatlah pergi!"

"Pastikan kau menghabisinya," ucap Sai, masih dengan suara yang dingin. Masih geram dengan ucapan si kepala botak.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tenten.

Lee mengangguk. "Kami mengerti, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tenten!"

Tenten tersenyum untuk Lee. "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja siapa diriku." Seakan baru teringat, Tenten kembali bersuara, "Bergegaslah kalian!"

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_ ucap Sai lirih sebelum ia dan Lee benar-benar meninggalkan Tenten.

Sai dan Lee kembali bergerak cepat, menjauhi Tenten dan si kepala botak. Mereka berlari meloncati dahan-dahan pohon-pohon tua.

Sai semakin marah setelah bertemu dengan pria tadi. Otaknya benar-benar sedang kacau. Ia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Ino. Pria dengan rambut dan iris mata yang gelap itu sangat cemas memikirkan keadaan Ino. Pria besar tadi mengatakan bahwa Ino sedang tertidur. Ino pasti terluka.

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dipikirkan Sai selain ia harus segera sampai di tempat Ino. Meskipun Sai tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia istirahat, meskipun ia tidak menyadari bahwa fisiknya benar-benar kelelahan, meskipun ia tidak peduli hal itu bisa membuatnya sakit.

Sai tidak pernah memikirkannya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan keadaannya sendiri. Yang terpenting, ia harus menjadi pahlawan bagi Ino. Ia harus ada saat Ino membutuhkannya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Ino. Meskipun itu berarti Sai harus merelakan nyawanya sendiri terancam.

Setelah berjam-jam Lee dan Sai berlari, mereka mendapati seorang wanita bersurai cokelat berdiri menghadap ke arah mereka, dengan senyuman sombong yang sama dengan pria plontos tadi.

"Sudah kuduga Takuo akan membiarkan beberapa lebah lewat." Wanita itu meludah. "Tidak perlu basa-basi! Hadapi aku!" Tangan wanita itu memanjang dan mencekik leher Lee.

"Biarkan aku menghadapi ini, Sai _-san!"_ ucap Lee meski ia susah berbicara.

"Kau yakin?" Alis Sai mengerut cemas.

"Serahkan padaku!"

"Jangan banyak bicara kalian!" Tampaknya wanita di ujung sana sudah mulai kesal. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi hendak mencapai leher Sai, namun Sai berhasil mengelak.

"Cepatlah!" Lee mendesak.

" _Wakatta,"_ tutur Sai kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Lee bertarung dengan wanita itu. Saat ini ia sendirian. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan usaha Lee dan Tenten sia-sia, ia harus segera menemukan Ino.

Di saat genting seperti ini, Sai sudah sepantasnya menyampaikan laporan pada _Nanadaime_. Berhubung _walkie talkie_ yang terpasang di telinganya tidak bisa menjangkau, Sai menggunakan cara lama. Mengandalkan burung _choujuu giga_ -nya.

Setelah melepaskan burung elang lukisannya ke udara, Sai kembali berlari. Ia mulai sulit bernapas, jantungnya berpacu dengan kuat, keringatnya mulai bercucuran dan tubuhnya melemas. Tanpa berhenti berlari, Sai menelan pil stamina khusus _shinobi_ untuk mengembalikan staminanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali belakang ini Sai menelan pil itu. Saat ini ia sengaja tidak banyak mengeluarkan _chakra_ -nya, ia tidak menunggangi hewan lukisannya. Itu karena ia yakin, musuh di hadapannya bukan musuh sembarangan. Ia harus menyimpan _chakra_ sebanyak mungkin, itu artinya ia harus membiarkan tenaganya terkuras. Tak apa, jika ia kelelahan lagi, ia bisa menelan pil itu lagi. Dan staminanya akan kembali seperti semula, tanpa memikirkan kesehatannya sama sekali.

Setelah dua jam berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, Sai tidak kaget mendapati seseorang berdiri di tengah jalannya. Seperti sedang menunggunya. Pria ramping berrambut gondrong itu tersenyum menyambut Sai, tentu bukan senyuman yang ramah.

" _Hajimemashite,_ Gouda _desu."_

Sai sedang tidak ingin basa-basi. "Sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan!"

Gouda mendengus disertai kekehan kecil. "Sombong sekali kau!" Kemudian pria itu membuat segel _jutsu_ dengan kedua tangannya lalu menembakkan cairan ke arah Sai.

" _Youton, youkai no jutsu!"_

Dengan sigap, Sai meloncat ke atas dahan pohon besar untuk menghindari tembakan itu. Alhasil tembakan itu mengenai rumput, dan akhirnya rumput itu benar-benar rusak. Cairan yang ditembakkan dari mulut Gouda bukanlah cairan biasa, itu adalah cairan lava. _Jutsu_ ini mengingatkan Sai kepada _kekkei genkai_ milik _Godaime Mizukage._ Sai harus berhati-hati.

Gouda kembali menembakkan cairan mematikannnya ke arah Sai dan Sai kembali menghindar. _"Nani sore?!_ Mau menghindar terus? Apakah kemampuanmu hanya menghindari seranganku?!" tanya Gouda dengan nada sarkasme.

Sai sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan penuturan pria bersurai gondrong itu. Sai sedang berkonsentrasi dan sibuk berpikir tentang kelemahan musuhnya itu, jadi bahkan ia tak mendengar apa yang sedang Gouda katakan.

Agak berisiko bertarung dengan lava di sini, sebaiknya Sai lari ke arah air terjun.

"Mau kabur?! Tak akan kubiarkan!" seru Gouda saat Sai berlari menjauh.

Sambil terus berlari, Sai masih berpikir dan menduga-duga apa saja yang bisa Gouda tembakkan dari mulutnya. Bagaimana kalau ia bisa menyemprotkan cairan asam?! Atau menyemprotkan air dan membuatnya beku?! Apapun itu, Sai harus menghadapinya!

Sai masih berlari menuju air terjun, namun tiba-tiba saja Gouda menembakkan lavanya dari belakang dan mengenai punggung Sai sampai melepuh terbakar. Gouda tertawa puas karena tembakkannya tidak meleset kali ini. Tapi sesaat kemudian matanya mendelik saat ia mendapati tubuh Sai meleleh menjadi cairan hitam. Tanpa sadar, Sai sudah menahan leher Gouda dengan _kunai_ dari belakang.

Sai yang sekarang sudah memelh menjadi cairan hitam itu hanya _sumi bunshin no jutsu_ milik Sai.

Gouda benar-benar terlihat marah saat ini, ia menembakkan semburan lumpur ke atas dari mulutnya. Hal itu memberikan setidaknya sedikit petunjuk bagi Sai bahwa Gouda memiliki _kekkei genkai_ dengan _chakra_ dua elemen. _Doton_ dan _katon_ sehingga menghasilkan _youton._

Kalau sudah begini, sangat mustahil menang melawannya menggunakan _choujuu giga_. Sai harus memikirkan cara lain.

Belum sempat Sai memikirkan kelemahan Gouda, Gouda menyemprotkan cairan lavanya dengan volume kecil ke tangan kanan Sai yang sedang mengarahkan _kunai_ ke lehernya. Otomatis, hal itu membuat Sai melempar _kunai_ -nya dan melompat menjauh.

" _Doushita? Itai ne?_ Baru tahu kemampuanku ya? Senjata _kunai_ -mu tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku!"

" _Kuso!"_ umpat Sai. Tangan kanan Sai kini terluka cukup parah dan ia yakin ia tidak bisa melukis dengan baik dengan keadaan tangan seperti ini. Ia merasa bodoh sekali.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Gouda tiba-tiba menghilang. Di saat yang sama, Sai merasakan kehadiran Gouda di belakangnya.

Teleportasi! Inilah pria yang menculik Ino! Sebelum Gouda sempat menembakan lavanya lagi, Sai menedang perut Gouda dari belakang dan membuatnya mental dan menabrak batu.

 _Perfect timing!_ Sai berbalik kemudian melempar _kunai_ dengan _kibaku fuda_ ke arah Gouda.

Gouda yang terjatuh lalu bangkit dan menggunakan _jutsu_ teleportasinya sehingga berhasil menghindari _kunai_ Sai, karena ia sudah tau arah sasaran _kunai_ itu.

Maaf Gouda, tapi Sai sudah tau kau akan menggunakan _jutsu_ itu. Salah satu tujuan _kunai_ pertama dengan _kibaku fuda_ itu sebenarnya adalah pengalihan. Jadi, tanpa Gouda sadari, Sai melempar satu _kunai_ lagi dengan tangan kirinya ke arah _kunai_ pertamanya sebelum Gouda menggunakan _jutsu_ teleportasi. Hal itu membuat _kunai_ pertama berbelok dan menusuk punggung Gouda yang sudah berteleportasi dengan tepat sasaran.

Tapi, setelah kabut ledakan menipis, Sai tidak melihat Gouda di sana. Jangan-jangan…

Sebenarnya Gouda sudah berada di belakang Sai lagi.

Di saat seperti ini melempar _kunai_ hanya akan membuang waktu juga sia-sia karena Gouda dapat memprediksi arah _kunai_. Satu-satunya cara adalah menempelkan _kibaku fuda_ -nya di dada Gouda dalam hitungan detik lalu meloncat secepat mungkin menjauhinya.

Sai sukses kali ini. Tidak perlu bertanya apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, Gouda meledak. Seluruh tubuhnya terbakar dan organ di dalamnya rusak.

Setelah Gouda tewas, Sai mendesah dan mencoba mengatur napas, ia benar-benar kelelahan. Ia tak menyangka akan menang melawan Gouda tanpa mengeluarkan banyak _chakra_ sehingga tenaganya terkuras lagi.

Sai melirik tangan kanannya yang melepuh parah, lalu mengambil kuas di kantungnya dengan tangan itu, mencoba untuk melukis dengan tangan yang terluka. Tapi menyentuh kuas saja sudah membuatnya meringis perih. Tangannya bergetar saat mencoba menggerakan kuas di atas kertas gulungannya.

Namun Sai sama sekali tidak menyerah. Seorang _shinobi_ tak pantas menyerah dalam segala keadaan. Ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan Ino, meski tanpa lukisan.

Sai tahu ia kelelahan, tapi tak ada waktu untuk istirahat, karena ia harus menyelamatkan Ino sesegera mungkin. Sambil kembali berlari, Sai menelan pilnya.

Di tengah perjalanannya, Sai mengingat-ingat musuh-musuh yang dijumpainya. _Ninja pedang, seorang wanita, lalu seorang pria berelemen doton dan katon dengan_ jutsu _teleportasi serta cairan lava yang mirip dengan_ kekkei genkai _milik_ Godaime Mizukage.

Sai mengerutkan alisnya dan mencoba berpikir lebih dalam. _Ninja pedang? Seorang wanita? Lava?_ Mizukage? _Kirigakure! Itulah jawabannya! Mereka adalah_ shinobi _dari Kirigakure, tidak, lebih tepatnya sepertinya mereka adalah mantan_ shinobi _dari Kirigakure._

Sai masih sibuk berpikir. _Para_ jounin _yang terbunuh sama sekali tidak memiliki luka luar, mereka bukan mati karena racun atau semacamnya, juga tidak ada aliran_ chakra _yang terputus. Lalu apa penyebab kematian mereka?_

Sambil melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain, Sai tidak berhenti berpikir. _Jika tidak ada luka di luar, berarti mereka melukai dari dalam. Tapi, Sakura tidak menemukan apapun dari hasil pembedahannya, itu artinya tidak ada luka dalam juga. Tidak ada luka luar, tidak ada juga luka dalam, lalu apa? Hal apa yang bisa membuat seseorang tewas tanpa terluka?! Jika_ taijutsu _dan_ ninjutsu _bukanlah jawabannya, mungkinkah_ genjutsu? _Itu tidak mungkin!_ Fuinjutsu? _Lebih tidak mungkin lagi! Pikir Sai! Pikir!_

Sai mengembuskan napas panjang, mencoba mengontrol kembali konsentrasinya dan mengaitkan pemikirannya dengan dugaan-dugaan pertamanya. _Berhubungan dengan Kirigakure. Kirigakure dari negara Air. Air. Cairan. Darah! Itulah jawabannya! Pengendalian darah dengan_ suiton! _Mereka menghentikan aliran darah para_ jounin _hingga tewas dengan_ suiton.

Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi Sai. Gawat! Jika dugaannya benar, itu artinya mereka bukan lawan yang mudah. Sai menguk ludah. Tapi, ini masih hanya dugaan, Sai tidak punya bukti dari seluruh hipotesisnya. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga, Sai harus tetap waspada. Dan setidaknya, ia punya sedikit gambaran tentang musuh di hadapannya. Selama beberapa menit, Sai memikirkan cara untuk menghadapinya.

Setelah melewati waktu yang cukup lama berlari untuk menyelamatkan Ino sambil berpikir, samar-samar Sai bisa merasakan _chakra_ Ino semakin dekat. Dari dalam gua yang gelap di tengah gunung.

Tanpa ragu, Sai berlari memasuki gua yang hanya diterangi obor itu. Akan tetapi ia tetap waspada dengan jebakan yang dipasang di sekitar gua.

Alis Sai mengerut keheranan mendapati jebakan yang dipasang, benar-benar amatir. _Kibaku fuda,_ benang _chakra,_ semuanya terlihat sangat jelas. Apa-apan ini? Jebakan-jebakan itu hanya akan memancing _shinobi_ masuk.

Ketika Sai belari cukup jauh—kira-kira lima kilometer—ia menemukan cabang dalam gua berkali-kali. Tak ragu ia memilih jalan mana yang harus ditempuhnya karena ia tahu dari mana _chakra_ Ino berasal. Sai merasa agak aneh karena Sai hanya merasakan _chakra_ Ino, seolah tak ada _shinobi_ lain yang menjaga Ino, rasanya Ino sendirian di sini.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh di dalam perut gua, _chakra_ Ino terasa semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya ia sampai di ujung gua. Di sana, perhatian Sai langsung terpusat pada Ino yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dan ia dipenjara oleh sebuah _kekkai_ yang terlihat tipis. Hatinya menjerit, ingin sekali membawa Ino keluar dari sana.

Tapi, yang benar-benar membuat Sai terkejut adalah orang yang sedang bersama Ino. Hanya seorang anak lelaki yang tidak lebih besar dibanding Inojin. Artinya Ino tidak sendirian, tapi mengapa Sai tidak dapat merasakan _chakra_ bocah itu?

Anak itu juga terlihat terkejut melihat Sai, sepertinya ia tak menduga akan ada seseorang yang berhasil sampai di sini.

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuh Sai tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya kaku, ia merasa darahnya tak mengalir dan seluruh permukaan kulitnya terasa ditusuk jutaan jarum berkali-kali.

Meski anak itu tak menyangka akan ada orang yang berhasil melewati pertahannya. Anak itu tetap tinggi hati, ia bisa mengalahkan siapapun dan sebanyak apapun orang dengan mudah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Beberapa detik berselang, tubuh Sai mencair menjadi cairan hitam.

" _Masaka!"_ Bocah itu berteriak dengan mata mendelik keheranan. Terkejut akan sesuatu yang dilihatnya. Baginya hal ini sebuah kegagalan dan ia tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya. Kejadian ini membuatnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba saja ratusan ular muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat bocah itu. Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri, seluruh tangannya terikat kuat oleh ular yang tidak terlihat nyata itu.

Dari balik dinding gua, Sai keluar seraya menumpahkan tinta ke tanah. Sebelah tangan memegang botol tinta dan sebelahnya lagi sedang membuat segel _jutsu._ Ia sedang melakukan _sumi nagashi._

Bagaimanapun dia masih anak-anak, tidak sabaran. Ia langsung menyerang Sai begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang, alhasil ia membuka kedoknya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku tahu dugaanku ternyata tepat, kau adalah seseorang yang memiliki _chakra suiton_ dan menggunakannya untuk mengendalikan darah orang lain."

Anak itu memekik kesal, _"Kuso!"_

Selama berlari ke sini, Sai memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi si pengendali darah itu. Ia sempat berpikir mereka banyak sekali, tapi ternyata hanya seorang anak-anak. Satu lawan satu akan memudahkannya. Dan bagaimana cara mengalahkannya? Caranya sederhana, buat aliran darah anak itu berhenti sebelum anak itu menghentikan aliran darahnya.

Tanpa Sai sadari, anak itu tengah memegang kunai sebelum Sai mengikatnya. Jadi, sebelum Sai sempat menyelesaikan rencananya, anak itu berhasil merobek ular-ular Sai menggunakan _kunai_ itu.

Sebenarnya, _sumi nagashi_ milik Sai sangatlah kuat. Jika satu ular berhasil disobek, maka akan muncul dua ular menggantikannya. Begitu seterusnya. Tapi berubung tangan kanan Sai sedang terluka, Sai tidak bisa membuat segel _jutsu_ dengan sempurna, karena saat ini ia belum mampu beradaptasi dengan lukanya. Jadi, ular miliknya bisa disobek dengan mudah.

Kemudian cepat-cepat Sai menggunakan _sumigasumi no jutsu_ -nya sebelum anak itu menggunakan pengendalian darahnya lagi. Di saat yang bersamaan Sai melempar _kemuridama_ ke tanah.

 _Kemuridama_ milik Sai membuat anak itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas sehingga yang dilakukannya hanya berdiri dan menoleh ke sana kemari seperti orang linglung sambil batuk-batuk.

Saat ini Sai tidak dapat menggunakan kuasnya, jadi terpaksa ia bertarung hanya dengan _kunai._ Sai memanfaatkan kebingungan anak itu dengan menyerangnya di tengah kabut asap, sementara anak itu mencoba menusuk Sai dengan _kunai_ -nya berkali-kali, namun berkali-kali juga Sai berhasil menghindar. Kecepatan gerakan anak ini terbilang cepat untuk anak seumurannya, tapi masih kalah cepat jika dibandingkan dengan Sai yang sudah menjadi _chuubu_.

Setelah bertarung dengan _taijutsu,_ tubuh bocah itu terdesak dan bersandar pada _kekkai_ yang mengurung Ino. _Kekkai_ tersebut membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit sehingga ia menjerit kencang, ditambah lagi kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak karena mendapat kuncian dari Sai. Bocah itu terlihat menyerah, namun kemudian ia mematahkan _kekkai_ buatannya yang mengurung Ino itu. Sai tidak mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

Karena _kekkai_ itu pecah, tangan anak itu kembali bebas. Kemudian bocah itu mengarahkan _kunai_ -nya menuju Ino.

Dengan cekatan, Sai menarik tangan anak itu sebelum ujung _kunai_ itu melukai Ino. Satu hal yang tidak diduga Sai sebelumnya adalah: _kunai_ bocah itu—yang tidak jadi melukai Ino—akhirnya berpindah sasaran. _Kunai_ itu menusuk tepat ke ginjal Sai begitu dalam hingga darahnya tidak berhenti bercucuran.

 _Kunai_ berkarat menancap sangat dalam di tubuh Sai. Meskipun sakit, Sai belum menyerah. Ia kembali menumpahkan tintanya ke tanah, melakukan _sumi nagashi_ -nya sekali lagi. Kemudian ular-ular tintanya kembali mengikat anak lelaki itu dan meretakkan beberapa tulangnya, hanya untuk melumpuhkannya.

Boruto pernah berpikir bahwa satu-satunya kelemahan Sai adalah Ino—Boruto Novel chapter 3. Namun sebenarnya, Ino adalah sumber kekuatan Sai juga. Karena Ino, Sai mampu bertahan hingga saat ini.

Sekarang Sai sedang berkonsentrasi mengubah ular-ular yang mengikat anak itu menjadi gumpalan tinta, meski ia sedang sakit tak tertahankan.

Setelahnya, Sai mencoba memasukkan tintanya ke setiap pori-pori kulit anak itu dan menekan pergerakan otot anak itu hingga aliran darahnya berhenti mengalir. Dan tak lama setelahnya, bocah itu pingsan.

Sai mendapat perintah dari _Nanadaime,_ harus diusahakan untuk tidak membunuhnya, karena tim intelijen membutuhkan informasinya. Dan lagi pula, Sai tidak punya cukup banyak _chakra_ untuk menekan setiap senti otot di tubuh anak itu. Sai menggunakan banyak _chakra_ -nya untuk ini.

Setelah dirasa cukup membuat anak itu pingsan cukup lama, Sai melepas tintanya dari anak itu, menyisakan sedikit _chakra_ untuk rencananya selanjutnya.

Sai menahan perih dan meringis saat mencabut _kunai_ yang menancap di perutnya secara paksa dan melemparnya ke tanah. Tubuh Sai benar-benar lemas, pandangannya mengabur, kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing, jantunganya berdegup sangat kencang, dan dengan cepat ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Saat itu juga Sai terjatuh dan tergolek lemas di atas lantai gua, sama seperti anak itu.

Sai tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu lemas, ia hanya berharap Ino bisa segera bangun. Jika saja ia punya banyak _chakra,_ jika saja ia punya banyak tenaga, ia tak mungkin berakhir dengan konyol seperti ini.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 _Teme_ = Sialan kau.

 _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ = Mohon bantuannya.

 _Hajimemashite_ = Salam kenal.

 _Nani sore_ = Apa-apaan itu.

 _Doushita_ = Kenapa.

 _Itai ne_ = Sakit kan.

 _Kuso_ = Sial.

 _Masaka_ = Tidak mungkin.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Garing ya ceritanya? Kalian boleh kok komentar, silahkan _review_ sesuka hati. ;')

Mungkin kalian gak tau, aku bingung mau mulai ngetik _chapter_ depan gimana! _Wish me luck, guys!_ :'O

* * *

 **Balasan untuk** _ **reviewers:**_

Rei : Kya! Aku jadi malu! Tapi aku seneng kalo _fic_ ini menegangkan dan bikin penasaran. Semoga gak kapok mampir ke sini ya! Makasih buat _support_ -nya! *peluk*

De- _chan_ _:_ Hua! Makasih udah nyempetin baca! Aku seneng banget ada yang suka sama _fic_ aku! :* Aku juga suka _canon_ tapi sayangnya sedikit, jadi aku usahain buat selalu nulis _canon,_ semi- _canon,_ atau _AR._ :V _Chapter_ 3 bakal lebih penuh sama _action_ -nya dibanding _chapter_ 2 (kamu udah baca kan?). :D Oh iya, makasih juga udah mau nunggu lanjutannya! :))

Mubin : Makasiiiih! :D

Rei : _Arigatouuuuu!_ Baik banget ngasih aku semangat! Seneng deh! Yah, semoga kamu suka sama cerita aku. :')


	4. Chapter 4: Haruka

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

 _\- Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Reality setting in character_.

\- Cerita setelah _Konoha Fuyu_.

- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Mystery, Angst._

* * *

 **Harusame**

.

.

.

Chapter Empat

 **Haruka**

(bunga musim semi)

.

.

.

Kepala Ino terasa pusing saat mencoba membuka mata, butuh waktu untuk membuat pandangannya kembali normal dan menggerakan ototnya kembali. Tapi sekarang ia yakin ia baik-baik saja, tubuhnya sudah tidak sakit lagi.

Setelah Ino mengerjap berkali-kali, akhirnya matanya bisa menemukan titik fokus. Ketika mata Ino menelusuri tempatnya berada, tiba-tiba ia terkesiap, keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya, matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mendapati Sai terbaring dengan banyak darah.

Ino benar-benar tidak peduli di mana ia sekarang dan tidak mencoba mengingat kenapa ia berada di tempat ini. Ino merangkak menghampiri Sai dengan perasaan cemas dan panik menguasainya serta mengabaikan segala hal.

Mengapa Sai berada di sini? Namun hal yang lebih menguasai perhatiannya adalah kenyataan bahwa kini mata Sai terpejam, wajahnya kotor oleh debu, tangan kanannya melepuh, kulitnya penuh lecet, tubuhnya lemas, bajunya kotor sekali, dan yang lebih parah: perutnya ditutupi darah segar.

Tangan Ino bergetar saat ia melihat Sai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat Sai terluka sampai seperti ini. Ino yakin ini adalah salahnya.

Tanpa perlu perintah dari otaknya, ia meletakan kedua tangannya di atas luka perut Sai. Kemudian cahaya hijau munyala terang di atas tangan Ino. Meskipun Ino bukan ninja medis sehebat Sakura, Ino bertekad untuk menutup seluruh luka Sai dengan kemampuannya.

Tak lama setelahnya, mata Sai membuka perlahan dan ia menatap Ino meski pandangannya kabur.

"Sai! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu! Aku berjan…"

Sai menggenggam tangan Ino dan menarikanya, membuat Ino terkejut serta tidak melanjutkan penuturannya dan menghentikan pengobatannya. Sai kuat sekali bisa bertahan dengan luka sedalam itu.

"Jangan buang-buang _chakra_ -mu untukku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Sai tersenyum, kemudian kembali berkata dengan suaranya yang parau, "Aku bisa bertahan."

Alis Ino mengerut cemas. _"Demo…"_

Sai memotong omongan Ino lagi, _"Daijoubu desuyo."_ Sai masih tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Ino.

"Dengar, aku tidak yakin anak itu akan pingsan selamanya. Tak lama lagi ia pasti bangun," bisik Sai dengan suara serak dan sedikit terbata. "Jika ia kembali bangun dan menggunakan pengendalian darahnya lagi, kita pasti mati." Ia batuk dan darah mengalir dari salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Meski Sai terluka parah, ia bicara seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan tersenyum seolah ia baik-baik saja. Mata Ino berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Sai. Ketika sedang sakitpun ia lebih mementingkan misi dibanding nyawanya sendiri. Benar-benar gambaran nyata seorang _shinobi_ sejati.

"Sebelum ia bangun, sebaiknya kau gunakan sisa _chakra_ -mu untuk mengetahui isi kepalanya dan mencari kelemahannya. Tapi, jika ia sudah keburu bangun, bersiaplah untuk menggunakan _shintenshin no jutsu_ -mu sebelum ia menggunakan pengendalian darahnya. Selagi kau memasuki tubuhnya, aku akan mengikatnya dengan ular tintaku agar ia tidak lepas. Setelah tubuhnya benar-benar terikat, kau bisa keluar dari tubuhnya lalu gunakan _jutsu_ pembaca pikiran milikmu, gunakan itu untuk mengorek informasi selagi bisa."

"Sai, _watashi…"_

Sai tersenyum mentap bunga musim seminya. "Aku yakin kau bisa."

Sai mengatakan hal ini bukan tanpa alasan. Menurut Sai, _chakra_ Ino yang berharga akan terbuang percuma jika digunakan untuk mengobati lukanya yang tidak seberapa ini. Penggunaan _chakra_ Ino saat ini akan menetukan keadaan nyawa mereka beberapa menit kemudian. Sai harus memastikan Ino untuk tidak salah mengambil langkah.

Kalau boleh jujur, Ino ingin menangis saat ini. Sedih saat ia bingung mengambil keputusan, mengutamakan _chakra_ untuk misi atau mengutamakan _chakra_ untuk menyembuhkan luka Sai, suaminya sendiri.

Barusan Sai bilang jika Ino menggunakan _chakra_ -nya untuk menyembuhkan Sai saat anak itu terbangun, mereka berdua akan mati. Tapi, jika Ino menggunakan _chakra_ -nya untuk mencari kelemahan anak itu, Ino tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan Sai dan Sai bisa mati. Ini pilihan yang sulit, karena kedua pilihan ini sama-sama mengartikan bahwa nyawa Sai sedang terancam.

Namun untuk saat ini, Ino hanya bisa memasrahkan keputusan kepada ketua tim sekaligus suaminya itu. Ino harus yakin bahwa Sai memiliki keputusan yang tepat dan pria itu adalah pria yang kuat, ia pasti bisa selamat.

Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba Ino dan Sai merasakan kembali pengendalian darah itu mengusai tubuh mereka. Tubuh mereka terangkat di udara. Tidak bisa bergerak. Sendi-sendi mereka seperti sedang bertabrakan. Sekujur tubuh mereka seperti sedang ditusuk jarum. Pergerakan otot mereka sedang di kendalikan. Bocah itu sudah bangun!

Ino mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dan rasanya tulang-tulangnya seperti sedang dipatahkan.

Pengendalian darah ini membuat darah dari luka Sai bercucuran lebih banyak karena terdapat penekanan otot di sana-sini. Akan tetapi, saat ini Sai betul-betul tidak mengindahkan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Kini Ino tidak bisa bergerak sehingga ia tidak bisa melancarkan _jutsu_ -nya. Jadi Sai berusaha menumpahkan tintanya ke tanah, menggunakan _jutsu_ -nya sendiri.

Kualitas _ninjutsu_ bocah itu sudah menurun karena luka dalam yang tadi sempat Sai timbulkan kepada anak itu sehingga tangan kanan Sai masih bisa sedikit bergerak. Sai mengerang menahan sakit saat tangan kanannya mencari botol tinta di kantungnya. Setelah tinta Sai tumpah ke tanah dan ia membuat segel _jutsu_ dengan susah payah, ular-ular Sai kembali mengikat bocah itu sehingga pengendalian darahnya terlepas.

Sai dan Ino terjatuh ke tanah setelah darah mereka tidak dikendalikan lagi. Ino juga tak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir. _Chakra_ Sai telah habis. Sekarang dirinyalah satu-satunya harapan. Ino menuruti perintah Sai, melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

Sementara anak itu sedang tidak bisa bergerak akibat _sumi nagashi_ milik Sai, Ino berjalan menghampiri anak itu lalu menyentuh dahinya. Lalu perlahan anak itu memejamkan matanya. Pada saat yang sama, Ino memulai perjalanan memori.

.

.

.

 _Agaata Ryuzaki yang memiliki nama panggilan 'Ryu' adalah seorang anak yang tinggal di Kirigakure bersama ibunya_ — _Agaata Sanae, kakaknya_ — _Agaata Nao, dan pamannya_ — _Agaata Gouda, adik dari almarhum ayahnya_ _—_ _Agaata Ryuji._

 _Gouda yang seorang bujangan bekerja sebagai wakil_ Godaime Mizukage _—Terumi Mei—_ _di Kirigakure, menggantikan Ryuji sejak beliau meninggal karena penyakit._ _Sejak saat itu_ _pula, Gouda bertugas mengurusi kakak iparnya yang sakit-sakitan, dan kedua keponakannya._

 _Namun,_ Godaime _tidak mendapatkan kinerja yang bagus dari Gouda, berbeda sekali dengan Ryuji. Sebelum perang,_ Godaime _memecat dan mengusir Gouda dari Kirigakure dengan tuduhan penggelapan uang yang digunakan untuk penelitian ilegal._

 _Karena itulah keluarga Agaata pun tinggal di sebuah desa terpencil di ujung sebelah barat daya pulau Nagi._

 _Namun, di antara tiga penelitian yang dijalani Gouda, ada satu penelitian yang tidak diketahui siapapun._

 _Gouda memungut sehelai rambut Godaime yang terjatuh, mencuri DNA wanita itu dan menelitinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun menggeluti penelitian tersebut, Gouda akhirnya meyakini bahwa DNA tersebut cocok untuk dirinya, sehingga kini Gouda menguasai_ kekkei genkai _klan Terumi dengan menggabungkan DNA milik_ Godaime _dengan miliknya._

 _Saat itu umur Ryu baru tiga tahun. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Kemudian beberapa tahun berlalu, tepatnya saat Ryu memasuki usia enam tahun, ibunya meninggal ketika ia sedang menyuapinya dengan semangkuk bubur. Ryu mendapatkan pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya kala itu._

 _Gouda menusuk perut kakak iparnya dengan_ kunai _di hadapan Ryu begitu mendangar kabar bahwa kakak iparnya telah wafat._

 _Ryu tercengang dan memekik marah melihat pamannya menusuk perut jenazah ibunya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _Gouda melirik sedikit wajah Ryu yang marah dengan linang air mata itu. "Suatu saat kau akan membutuhkan_ kunai _ini." Gouda mencabut_ kunai _-nya lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Ryu. "Jaga dengan baik dan jangan sampai ini melukaimu."_

 _Dengan bingung, Ryu menerima_ kunai _itu._

 _Waktu terus berlalu, Ryu tumbuh dalam didikan Gouda sebagai seorang_ shinobi _amatir. Tapi, dengan berlatih keras setiap hari, Ryu mampu mengendalikan air dengan_ jutsu _berjenis_ suiton _miliknya. Ketika dunia menghadapi perang, mereka sibuk berlatih._

 _Hingga di usianya yang kesebelas, ia menguasai pegendalian darah,_ jutsu _yang Gouda buat khusus untuk Ryu. Gouda yakin sekali, di dunia ini hanyalah Ryu yang bisa menguasai_ jutsu _ini._

" _Apakah kau tahu tujuanku mengajarkanmu sekeras ini?" Suatu hari Gouda bertanya pada Ryu._

" _Untuk menjadi_ shinobi _hebat?" Ryu menjawab meski tidak begitu yakin._

" _Itu hanya salah satunya." Pria berambut gondrong itu menatap Ryu dengan serius, lebih serius dari biasanya. "Sebelum aku memberi tahumu tujuan utamanya. Aku ingin kau tahu, seluruh negara di dunia tengah berpesta sekarang."_

 _Sebelah alis Ryu terangkat. "Maksudmu?"_

" _Setelah perang berakhir, seluruh negara sedang berbahagia sekarang. Dan kau lihat apa yang terjadi dengan kita?"_

 _Ryu mulai mengerti. Desa yang ditinggalinya penuh dengan duka yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Ladang kekeringan, hewan-hewan ternak kelaparan, orang tua sakit-sakitan, orang dewasa memiliki tingkat stress yang tinggi, dan anak-anak terserang busung lapar. Ia juga jadi teringat mendiang kedua orang tuanya._

" _Kau yakin akan membiarkan mereka menderita terus?"_

 _Ryu menunduk sedih sementara hatinya berkata: tentu saja tidak!_

" _Kau yakin mau membiarkan orang tuamu mati begitu saja?"_

 _Pertanyaan berat yang diajukan Gouda memenuhi isi kepala Ryu, ia berpikir keras. Betapa mudah jasa kedua orang tuanya terlupakan begitu saja, betapa mudah orang lain mengabaikan mereka, betapa mudah orang lain bahagia di atas penderitaan mereka dan Ryu marah karenanya._

" _Kau tentu tahu kita membutuhkan sebuah keadilan."_

 _Itu benar, yang diucapkan pamannya adalah benar. Mereka membutuhkan keadilan dan ini tidak bisa disebut keadilan._

 _Ryu menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya dengan nanar. "Kurasa kau benar,_ Oji-san."

 _Gouda tersenyum senang mendengar persetujuan keponakan termudanya itu. Rencananya menghasut Nao telah sukses dan sekarang Ryu pun ada dalam pengaruhnya. Sekarang ia bisa melancarkan rencana besarnya._

 _Beberapa hari setelahnya, Gouda mengajak Nao dan Ryu untuk berdiskusi di gubuk mereka saat tengah malam yang hanya diterangi lentera kecil._

 _Gouda menatap Ryu dan menepuk pundaknya. "Dengan kemampuanmu sekarang, aku yakin kau bisa menguasai semua wilayah."_

" _Kemampuanku? Menguasai semua wilayah?" Ryu tidak mengerti._

" _Pengendalian darahmu," jawab pria berrambut gondrong itu. "Aku punya sebuah rencana cemerlang," ucapnya pada Nao dan Ryu yang tengah duduk di hadapannya._

 _Ryu dan Nao tidak bergeming._

" _Begini. Ryu bisa menjadi pemimpin dunia shinobi dan membawa keadilan pada dunia yang kejam ini, tapi masalahnya ada pemimpin lain." Gouda menatap lurus ke arah Ryu. "Jadi, kau perlu menggulingkannya."_

" _Caranya?"_

" _Sebelum kau membunuh para_ Kage, _kau perlu membunuh bawahannya terlebih dahulu. Dengan kemampuanmu mengendalikan darah dengan jarak satu kilometer, aku yakin kau pasti bisa."_

 _Kedua keponakannya mendengarkan dengan saksama._

" _Ryu, kau harus membuat_ bunshin _dan menyebarkannya ke setiap pusat desa masing-masing satu. Aku akan membawa_ bunshin-bunshin _-mu ke sana dengan_ jutsu _teleportasiku. Dengan begitu mereka pasti mengira kita adalah sebuah organisasi dengan jumlah anggota yang banyak, padahal itu hanyalah_ bunshin."

 _Ryu masih memerhatikan dan ia mengangguk kecil, tanda bahwa ia telah paham._

" _Di sana, kau bunuh para_ jounin _secepat yang kau bisa dan jangan sampai ada saksi mata. Jika ada saksi mata, kau bunuh juga mereka. Kau lakukan ini di setiap desa pada jam yang sama agar memusingkan mereka."_

" _Tapi kenapa hanya_ jounin?"

" _Karena membunuh_ chuunin _dan_ jounin _sekaligus adalah di luar kemampuanmu. Dan jika kau bertanya, 'Kenapa harus_ jounin _yang diterlebih dahulukan?'. Aku akan menjawab, 'Karena_ jounin _akan melemahkan para_ chuunin.'."

 _Ryu mengangguk._ "Wakatta."

" _Jangan sampai kau menimbulkan luka pada korban, karena dengan itu mereka bisa melacak kita. Kau harus sepenuhnya menggunakan_ jutsu _darahmu. Lalu, jika sudah selesai, kau bisa hilangkan semua_ bunshin _-mu." Kedua sudut bibir Gouda terangkat. "Aku yakin ini akan mudah untuk anak sepertimu."_

 _Ryu bukanlah anak yang bodoh, ia mewarisi otak pintar dari ayahnya, jadi kini ia mengutarakan pendapatnya tanpa ragu, "Tentu tidak berhenti sampai situ, seluruh negara pasti mencari kita dan aku yakin mereka akan mudah menemukan kita dimanapun kita bersembunyi."_

 _Gouda tersenyum miring, ia sudah menduga keponakannya yang satu ini akan berkata begitu, tidak seperti kakak perempuannya yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. "Karena kita memang tidak akan bersembunyi. Saat itu adalah waktu kita untuk membunuh semua_ shinobi _yang tersisa di setiap negara. Lalu setelah itu aku yakin para_ Kage _akan mengadakan pertemuan, saat itulah kita habisi mereka…"_

 _Ryu bersedekap seraya menyela, "Aku yakin hal itu tidak semudah kedengarannya."_

" _Sabar dulu, aku belum selesai bicara." Gouda melanjtkan kalimatnya yang terpotong, "Namun, kita tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja karena level_ Kage _sangat tinggi, kita membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa melacak keberadaan para_ Kage _juga merasuki tubuh mereka dan mengendalikan mereka. Saat para_ Kage _dikendalikan oleh seseorang, tentu mereka tidak bisa berkutik, saat itulah kau bunuh mereka dengan_ jutsu- _mu."_

"Chotto matte! _Kita tidak punya_ shinobi _seperti itu dalam tim kita!" Ryu terlihat gemas._

" _Di situlah keuntungan kita saat seluruh negara mencari kita. Di antara mereka pasti ada_ shinobi _dengan tipe yang kita inginkan. Konohagakure memilikinya,_ shinobi _dari klan Yamanaka yang bisa melakukan_ shintenshin bunshin no jutsu. _Saat si Yamanaka ini mencari kita, aku akan menculiknya dengan jutsu teleportasiku."_

 _Kali ini Nao mulai angkat suara, "Tentu saja tidak semudah itu, anggota yang dimilikinya pasti curiga dan mencarinya."_

 _Gouda masih saja tersenyum tenang. "Tidak perlu cemas, karena kita memiliki Ryu, jika ada yang macam-macam Ryu bisa langsung membunuhnya dengan mudah."_

 _Nao terlihat marah dan rahangnya berbunyi. Sedari tadi ia diam bukan karena tidak mengerti, ia hanya ingin memastikan arah pembicaraan pamannya yang kurang ajar itu. "Kau tidak bisa membebankan semuanya pada Ryu!"_

 _Ryu yang mendengar kakak perempuannya membelanya hanya bisa diam dan menunduk, memilih untuk jadi pihak yang netral._

" _Kupikir kau setuju mengenai penguasaan setiap negara dan memberikan tempat yang layak untuk para fakir?" Gouda berkata dengan nada bertanya yang santai._

" _Ya aku setuju mengenai itu." Nao bangkit dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja usang di hadapannya dengan geram. "Tapi aku tidak suka caramu memanfaatkan Ryu!"_

"Nee-san, _tak apa, aku setuju dengan rencana itu." Ryu mencoba menenangkan kakak perempuannya yang berrambut cokelat itu. Ryu sudah tak tahan diam dan menahan sakit di gendang telinganya akibat suara keras kakaknya._

 _Nao kembali duduk dengan kesal sambil bersedekap dan membuang wajah._

" _Dengar? Adikmu sendiri yang berkata begitu." Gouda berkata dengan nada sok bijaksana, "Tentu Ryu tidak akan berjuang sendirian, kita juga akan membantu menghadapinya. Saat teman-teman si Yamanaka itu mencari kawannya, di situlah kita akan membantu Ryu." Gouda tersenyum seakan yang ia ucapkan adalah penggalan firman Tuhan._

 _Kemudian tak ada lagi keponakannya yang bersuara._

" _Ngomog-ngomong, aku punya teman yang bisa membantu kita." Gouda menoleh ke arah pintu. "Takuo, masuklah."_

 _Saat itulah pria bertubuh jangkung berotot besar dan berkepala plontos memasuki gubuk mereka yang sempit sementara Ryu dan Nao cukup terbelalak melihat pria seperti raksasa itu berdiri di hadapan mereka._

" _Perkenalkan, dia adalah kawanku. Namanya Takuo, kalian bisa memanggilnya Takuo-_ oji-san. _Dia akan membantu kita dalam rencana itu." Gouda mengenalkan temannya kepada Ryu dan Nao._

" _Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?" tanya Ryu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun._

" _Aku seorang ninja pedang, aku juga dari Kirigakure. Jenis_ chakra _-ku adalah_ suiton. Jutsu suiton _-ku ini istimewa, bisa menutupi keberadaan_ chakra _dengan menutupi titik_ chakra _dengan airku," jawab pria berotot besar dengan kepala plontos itu._

" _Karena itulah kita semua membutuhkan bantuannya. Kemampuannya menutupi keberadaan_ chakra _akan sangat membantu kita dalam lolos dari ninja tipe sensor. Dengan kata lain, kita bisa dengan mudah menyelundup ke gerbang setiap desa tanpa dicurigai. Dan lagi, para_ shinobi _seluruh negara yang mencari kita tidak akan menemukan kita dengan mudah." Gouda menjelaskan._

 _Ryu mengangguk, merasa rencana yang dirancang pamannya telah sempurna._

 _Sejak kejadian itu, mereka semua berlatih fisik dengan keras secara rutin setiap hari selama sebulan penuh. Terlihat sekali mereka serius tentang apa yang mereka rencankan. Dan setelah mereka rasa latihan telah cukup, mereka menjalankan rencana licik tersebut._

.

.

.

Ino tahu itu bukanlah rencana sebenarnya. Ino yakin si brengsek Gouda itu sebenarnya berniat menguasai dunia untuk kesenangannya dengan memanfaatkan situasi dan kemampuan keponakannya. Menolong orang yang kesulitan hanyalah sebuah topeng. Ino telah membaca wajah pria itu dengan mudah.

Setelah Ino melihat keseluruhan cerita Ryu, melihat bagaimana bocah itu membunuh seluruh _jounin_ semua desa dengan tenang tanpa ragu dan takut, Ino kembali ke tubuhnya dan mengakhiri perjalanannya, kembali membuka matanya secara perlahan dan kembali ke dunia nyatanya.

Kisah anak ini—Ryu—membuatnya sedih dan mengingat mendiang ayahnya yang meninggal karena perang, Yamanaka Inoichi—Naruto Shippuden episode 364. Tidak, kisah Ryu jauh lebih menyedihkan. Ia hanya bertemu dengan ayahnya sewaktu bayi dan ditinggal ibunya saat masih anak-anak, lalu dihasut pamannya untuk membunuh. Beban Ryu berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dari miliknya.

Tapi, sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk meratapi kesedihannya ataupun meratapi kesedian Ryu. Kisah Ryu memang sedih dan ia memang telah kehilangan ayahnya, namun ia kini mendapatkan seseorang yang selalu menjaganya layaknya ayahnya—Sai. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menangis lagi sekarang.

Dan sekarang saatnya ia menolong Sai.

Ryu tengah tidak sadarkan diri saat ini. Selagi ia begitu, Ino mengikat tubuh anak itu menggunakan tali yang ada di ranselnya dengan erat den menempelkan kertas segel di tengahnya. Kemudian Ino berlari meninggalkan Ryu dan menghampiri Sai yang juga tidak sadarkan diri.

Mata Ino terbelalak, tubuhnya lemas dan tangannya bergetar hebat saat melihat darah yang semakin banyak mengelilingi tubuh suaminya. Astaga, Sai terlalu banyak kehilangan darah! Tanpa menunggu komando dari otaknya, reflek tubuh Ino melancarkan _jutsu_ medisnya.

" _Kami-sama, onegai desu! Onegai desu!"_ ucap Ino saat kedua tangannya mulai mengeluarkan _chakra_ hijau yang menyala terang, takut-takut _chakra_ -nya tidak cukup.

Kegelisahan Ino mencapai puncak tatkala cahaya hijau itu berkedip dan meredup kemudian padam setelah dua puluh detik menyala. Ino terlalu banyak menggunakan _chakra_ saat membaca pikiran Ryu tadi, wajar karena _jutsu_ itu tadi memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis wanita itu. Masih dengan tangan bergetar, Ino merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung medis miliknya. Ia mengambil kain dan stoples kaca kecil dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati, Ino melepaskan seragam _jounin_ yang dikenakan Sai, mengelap darah yang menempel di atas luka Sai, kemudian mengolesi lukanya dengan salep berwarna hijau dari stoples tersebut dan membalut lukanya dengan kain untuk menghentikan perdarahan.

Tapi meski Ino sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa lega begitu saja. Sai kehilangan terlalu banyak darah dan membutuhkan pertolongan dari ninja medis segera!

Namun, Ino juga tidak bisa bertindak gegabah, ia harus lebih tenang. Salep racikannya yang bersifat antiseptik itu pasti sudah bekerja, juga membantu mempercepat kerja benang fibrin menutup luka itu.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Ino.

Tak ada.

Tak ada.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Yamanaka Ino saat Sai sedang membutuhkan bantuannya! Hidupnya menjengkelkan sekali! Ino memang tidak berguna!

" _Watashi no baka! Baka! Baka!"_

Sai sering sekali menyelamatkan nyawa Ino. Sai selalu datang saat Ino butuh. Sai selalu hadir ketika Ino lemah. Sai selalu bersedia berkorban untuk Ino. Tapi Ino tidak bisa apa-apa ketika Sai sedang membutuhkannya sekarang. Sakit sekali rasanya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk orang yang berharga baginya, orang yang selalu menolongnya.

" _Gomen ne…"_ Yamanaka Ino menangis terisak dan menatap nanar wajah suaminya. "Maafkan istrimu yang payah ini." Ino mengelus wajah Sai yang tidur di pangkuannya dengan hati-hati.

Ino merasa kulit Sai begitu dingin saat ia sentuh. Membuat air matanya mengalir lebih deras dan tangannya bergetar semakin hebat. "Kau tahu? Seharusnya aku yang mendapat posisimu, karena… aku tidak beguna!"

Ino memeluk Sai erat. Takut sekali kehilangan pria itu, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Sai. Meski ia yakin Sai akan selamat.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 _Demo_ = Tapi.

 _Daijoubu desuyo_ = Aku baik-baik saja.

 _Watashi_ = Aku.

 _Oji-san_ = Paman.

 _Wakatta_ = Aku mengerti.

 _Chotto matte_ = Tunggu sebentar.

 _Kami-sama_ = Tuhan.

 _Onegai desu_ = Aku mohon.

 _Watashi no baka_ = Aku bodoh.

 _Gomen ne_ = Maafkan aku.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Kali ini aku gak bakal banyak ngomong dulu. _You have read this fanfiction, so will you review this fanfiction, please?_ :)

* * *

 **Balasan untuk** _ **reviewer:**_

Rei : Aku _blushing_ waktu Kak Rei bilang degdegan, gak nyangka juga _cha_ _pter_ tiga itu menegangkan, soalnya aku pikir itu garing. Yah, soal Ino nyelametin Sai, kita liat nanti ya? ;) Dan Kak Rei bilang pertarungannya terlalu cepet? Setuju banget! Menurut aku musuh-musuhnya terlalu gampang dikalahin dan aku kehabisan ide buat memperpanjang pertarungannya. Aku emang bingung waktu nulis bagian itu, soalnya aku lebih terbiasa nulis yang _genre-_ nya _romance_ dibanding _action._ Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis cerita yang ada _action-_ nya. *buka aib* Jadi, mohon maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Makasih banget udah berniat baca dan _review,_ terutama ucapan semangatnya _._ :*


	5. Chapter 5: Hitori

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

 _\- Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Reality setting in character_.

\- Cerita setelah _Konoha Fuyu_.

- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Mystery, Angst._

* * *

 **Harusame**

.

.

.

Chapter Lima

 **Hitori**

(sendirian)

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berselang, Ino mendengar suara lari di atas lantai gua menggema mencapai gendang telinganya. Kemudian ia tak mampu mendeskripsikan rasa leganya saat Hyuuga Hanabi berlari seorang diri ke arahnya.

"Ino- _san! Yokatta_ kau selamat!" Hanabi berseru selagi ia berlari sebelum mencapai tentu gadis itu melihat Sai yang sedang terluka karena gadis itu sedang dalam mode _byakugan_ -nya. _"Demo,_ Sai- _san…"_ Kalimat Hanabi menggantung, seperti tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata.

"Kau bisa menemukan kami?" Ino mendesah cukup lega.

" _Hai, Nanadaime_ memerintahkan kami untuk ke sini karena beliau mendapat laporan dari Sai- _san."_

"Kita perlu menyelamatkan Sai segera!" Ino masih panik, tangannya menggengam tangan Sai dengan erat.

"Tenang, aku bersama dengan ninja medis, mereka akan segera kemari!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu!" Wajah Ino yang terlihat sangat cemas itu mengisyaratkan Hanabi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Menyelamatkan nyawa Sai, kita perlu mengobatinya dengan _ninjutsu_ medis!" Ino menggebu-gebu.

Hanabi mulai bingung sekarang. _"De… demo,_ aku bukan ninja medis."

"Tapi aku adalah ninja medis dan _chakra_ -ku sudah habis sekarang, jadi aku membutuhkan _chakra_ -mu! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

" _Wakarimashita."_ Hanabi duduk di hadapan Ino.

"Taruh tanganmu di atas tanganku," perintah Ino saat kedua tangannya berada di atas luka Sai.

Hanabi menuruti perintah Ino. Dan setelah itu cahaya hijau menyala terang di atas tangan mereka. _Sugoi,_ ucap Hanabi dalam hati. Jadi seperti ini rasanya menjadi ninja medis?

Ino berusaha keras, berkonsentrasi mengontrol _chakra_ yang bukan miliknya dan di saat yang sama ia harus menggunakan _chakra_ itu untuk menggerakan benang fibrin secara langsung. Entah berapa jahitan yang harus dilakukannya untuk menutup luka sedalam itu, dan tentu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang sebentar dan tenaga yang sedikit, belum lagi ia harus membantu organ pemproduksi sel darah bekerja lebih cepat.

Tapi, percayalah pada Ino ketika ia katakan bahwa ia tidak memusingkan hal-hal rumit semacam itu sama sekali. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Sai! Ia harus menyelamatkan Sai! Sai harus segera bangun! Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah keselamatan Sai! Ia tak mungkin bisa memaafkan dirinya jika sampai ia gagal menyelamatkan Sai!

Jantung Ino berdetak kencang. Cukup lama Ino bergelut dengan _chakra_ Hanabi dan menjahit luka serta memproduksi darah. Sai tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Otak Ino telah dipenuhi oleh jutaan kemungkinan terburuk yang selalu ingin ia hindari. Tapi di saat yang sama hatinya menjerit keras bahwa Sai akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah dirasa luka Sai telah tertutup sempurna dan jumlah darah yang dimiliki pria itu telah normal, Ino menyudahi _ninjutsu_ medisnya.

Meskipun ia masih cemas tentang Sai, tapi ia yakin Sai akan baik-baik saja. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada Ryu yang sedang bersandar di dinding gua dengan mata terpejam di ujung sana.

"Hanabi- _chan,_ apakah kau bisa menggunakan _hake hyaku nijuuhachi sho?"_

Hanabi mengangguk. "Kurasa bisa."

"Dengan tubuh musuh terikat tali sekuat itu, apakah kau masih bisa?"

Hyuuga Hanabi menunduk tanda menyesal. _"Gomen,_ aku baru menguasai _jutsu_ itu belum lama ini, jadi kurasa tali akan menyulitkanku memukul tepat di titik _chakra."_

" _Sou ka,_ kurasa tidak masalah selama ia masih tidak sadarkan diri, kita bisa membuka ikatan talinya dan saat itu kau gunakan _jutsu_ -mu itu," bisik Ino hati-hati.

" _Wakatta."_

Ino memperingatkan. "Bersiaplah, Hanabi- _chan!"_ Dengan hati-hati, Ino membuka tali yang terikat di tubuh Ryu.

Selama Ino membuka ikatan tali Ryu, Hanabi tengah bersiap di posisinya.

Namun saat talinya longgar, Ryu membuka mata dengan cepat dan berdiri sehingga membuat Hanabi dan Ino kaget serentak. Bocah itu membuat segel _jutsu_ setelahnya, bersiap untuk menggunakan kembali _jutsu_ andalannya.

Perlahan, Hanabi tidak bisa menggerakan sebagian tubuhnya sementara Ino tidak mendapatkan pengaruh _jutsu_ itu sama sekali. Rupanya bocah itu sudah terlalu lemah untuk mengendalikan darah dua orang sekaligus.

Perlahan Hanabi sepenuhnya lumpuh dan Ino tidak memiliki sedikitpun _chakra_ untuk mengeluarkan _jutsu_ apapun _._

Pandangan Ryu benar-benar tajam saat ini, seperti tengah bersiap untuk membunuh Ino detik ini juga.

Ino berlari mencapai tubuh Ryu dan memeluknya dengan erat sementara Ryu yang tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Ino mau tidak mau melepaskan segel _jutsu_ -nya sehingga Hanabi bisa bergerak leluasa kembali.

Ryu manahan napasnya, terlalu tercengang untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang dilakukan wanita ini.

Ryu mencoba melepaskan pelukannya tapi kemudian ia berhenti melakukan itu saat Ino berkata memohon dengan lantang, "Jangan lepaskan!" Beberapa detik kemudian, Ino mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik lembut di telinga Ryu, _"Onegaishimasu,_ jangan lepaskan dulu."

Tubuh Ryu tidak bisa bergerak saat wanita dengan rambut pirang ini berkata lagi padanya, "Sudah cukup, jangan lakukan apapun lagi." Wanita itu menitihkan air matanya. Meski Ryu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi ia bisa menyadarinya bahwa wanita ini sedang menangis. "Tubuhmu masih muda, jangan kau kotori."

Ino memeluk Ryu dengan erat seperti sedang memeluk Inojin, berkata dengan lembut seperti sedang berkata dengan Inojin, menangis seperti sedang menangisi Sai. Ino mengalirkan cinta yang dimilikinya kepada Ryu karena Ino tahu anak itu benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu saat kau merasa sakit ketika menjalankan hidup penuh kekurangan nilai-nilai moril dan materil dalam hidupmu." Air mata Ino terus berjatuhan. "Tapi aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama saat kau merasa sakit ditinggalkan orang yang kau cintai. Dan aku juga merasakan kegetiran yang sama saat kau merasa ingin membalas dendam dan merasakan ada sebuah ketidakadilan dalam hidupmu."

Ino mengelus rambut coklat Ryu, membuat mata anak itu semakin terbelalak karena tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang sedang menimpanya sekarang.

"Aku juga merasakannya, jadi jangan kau pendam sendiri."

Saat itulah tiba-tiba Ryu merasa hatinya sangat tenang dan damai. Ryu tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan hal semacam ini, saking sudah terlalu lama sehingga Ryu benar-benar lupa. Tapi tolong izinkan ia berkata bahwa ia ingin bertahan dalam posisi ini, dan tolong izinkan ia… "Izinkan aku untuk menangis, hanya untuk saat ini."

Ino mengusap punggung Ryu. "Menangislah sampai kau puas."

Air mata Ryu mengalir dengan cepat dan dadanya bergerak naik turun, Ino bisa merasakannya.

"Aku sekarang ingat, kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan ini." Tiba-tiba Ryu berkata pada Ino setelah beberapa menit menangis dalam dekapannya. "Saat ibuku memelukku sambil menangis dan berkata, 'terima kasih sudah bersabar menghadapiku'."

Ryu menangis semakin keras, mengingat saat-saat ibunya tersenyum padanya, mengingat saat-saat ibunya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, dan mengingat cara ibunya memeluk dirinya begitu erat bahkan ketika ibunya sedang lemah. Memang menyakitkan saat Ryu mengingat saat-saat itu, tapi hal itu membuat hatinya kembali damai. Kini ia menyadarinya, mengingat seuatu yang menyakitkan justru terasa lebih menenangkan ketimbang tidak mengingat apapun sama sekali.

"Aku bukan ibumu, tapi aku juga seorang ibu. Jadi, maukah kau menerima perasaanku? Perasaan ingin menyelamatkanmu?" Kemudian, satu hal yang membuat Ino terkejut: Ryu membalas pelukannya dengan erat, dan hal itu membuat Ino tersenyum.

" _Arigatou,_ karena kau mau memperhatikanku." Ryu tersenyum.

" _Doitashimashite."_ Ino menutup matanya dan ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga mengerti betapa kau menginginkan keadilan di dalam dunia ini."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, menyentuh kedua bahu Ryu dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Tapi, dengarkan baik-baik. Caramu itu bukanlah cara yang benar. Jika kau ingin kesejahteraan hadir di desamu, kau cukup meminta bantuan pada kami."

Ino melebarkan senyumannya. "Temanku yang bodoh, Uzumaki Naruto—yang sekarang sudah hebat dan menjadi _Nanadaime Hokage_ —dan juga para _Kage_ yang lain pasti akan sangat senang membantu kalian." Ino berkata sambil mengangguk, "Aku yakin sekali."

Ryu menatap wajah Ino dengan air mata menggenang dan tubuh yang bergetar serta pikiran yang hanya terpusat pada wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu membuang tenaga dan _chakra_ -mu yang berharga itu."

Ryu mengalihkan wajahnya, malu menatap Ino. _"Gomen nasai,"_

Ino mengusap-usap rambut anak itu dan berkata dengan lembut, "Kau anak yang baik, tapi kau juga perlu bertanggung jawab."

Ryu mengangguk lemah, tubuhnya masih sangat sakit setelah bertarung melawan Sai beberapa jam lalu.

"Untuk sekarang ini, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa dulu, kau masih terlalu lelah dan sakit. Tapi untuk membuat kita semua tenang, temanku Hanabi akan membuatmu kehilangan beban yang selama ini kau pikul."

Wajah Ino semakin serius, namun simpatinya masih tertuju penuh ke arah anak lelaki ini. "Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Ryu mengangguk lagi, mengisyaratkan ia setuju.

Ino kembali tersenyum. "Kau anak yang baik, kuharap orang tuamu tersenyum melihatmu sekarang."

Pandangan Ryu menyayu, tetapi senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya yang manis.

Hanabi yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kini sudah sadar bahwa saat ini adalah perannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ino dan Ryu kemudian membentuk kuda-kuda _hake hyaku nijuuhachi sho_ dengan tubuhnya. Dan pada saat yang sama, Ryu menegakkan posisi berdirinya dan memejamkan matanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah siap.

Hanabi yang sudah menyiapkan _chakra_ pada kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya akhirnya melakukan _jutsu_ yang bertujuan untuk menutup semua titik _chakra_ itu.

Setalah Hanabi melakukan seratus dua puluh delapan pukulan di titik _chakra_ Ryu dengan menggunakan _juuken,_ Ryu terjatuh dan Ino menangkapnya di atas pangkuannya kemudian membaringkan anak itu dengan hati-hati. Tubuhnya penuh luka, ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak _chakra,_ dan mentalnya penuh tekanan sehingga sekarang ia memiliki hak untuk beristirahat.

"Kau sungguh istri, ibu dan _kunoichi_ yang baik."

Suara itu mengangetkan Ino seperti sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara itu, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan setelah Ino menemukan objek yang ditujunya, matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari seraya menahan tangis dan tenggelam dalam pelukan Sai yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding gua.

"Sai _no baka!"_

Sai tersenyum dan merangkul tubuh langsing Ino, tidak mempedulikan Ino yang sedang berkata tidak sopan padanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu ceroboh?!" pekik Ino sambil menangis. "Jika ada _kunai_ yang mengarah padamu, seharusnya kau menghindar! _Baka!"_

Pelukan Ino semakin mengerat. "Aku benar-benar takut kau akan meninggalkanku, aku takut, aku sangat takut."

Ino berusaha menutupi tangisannya walaupun itu terdengar konyol. "Di hadapan anak itu aku bertingkah seolah aku adalah wanita terkuat di dunia, seolah aku bisa melindungi siapa saja. Tapi sebenarnya aku sangat takut, aku sangat mencemaskanmu, aku takut kau tidak akan bangun lagi!"

Sai masih tersenyum. Tangannya yang sudah sembuh kini bisa mengelus punggung Ino tanpa rasa nyeri. Pria itu masih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Tolong, jangan tempatkan aku ke dalam posisi itu lagi karena aku tidak akan sanggup." Kedua tangan Ino mengepal kuat. "Jadi Sai… _onegai,_ tetaplah berada di sisiku. Pastikan aku bisa melihat senyummu kapanpun kumau."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, mata beriris biru langit miliknya yang basah dan menyipit itu perlahan menatap Sai dengan perasaan takut, takut terhadap ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang Sai gunakan. Tapi ketakutannya terhapuskan dengan cepat oleh senyuman Sai yang tenang, senyuman yang selalu menjeratnya ke dalam perasaan damai yang mempesona.

Sai mengelus lembut surai panjang yang menghiasi kepala Ino. "Tapi sekarang aku memelukmu dan aku tersenyum," ucap Sai dengan nada lembut yang masih disertai sebuah senyuman. "Jadi kau jangan takut."

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi." Ino kembali menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada Sai yang hanya ditutupi kain perban itu.

Sai mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Ino dalam dekapannya seraya berkata, "Kau ingat aku pernah berjanji untuk terus berada di sampingmu sampai kita tua bukan?"

Ino akhirnya bisa terkekeh, namun air matanya masih mengalir, air mata haru yang murni. "Ya, kau benar."

"Maaf kami terlambat!" seruan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Sai dan Ino melepas pelukannya dan melirik ke arah sumber suara yang sudah terdengar familier di telinga mereka.

Lee, Tenten dan banyak _shinobi_ dari berbagai desa telah sampai di tempat Sai dan Ino atas perintah para _Kage._ Beberapa ninja medis berlari menghapiri Sai serta Ino. Merekalah _shinobi_ yang dimaksud Hanabi tadi.

"Apakah kalian memerlukan bantuan kami?" tanya salah seorang ninja medis.

Ino dan Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu Sai berkata, "Aku telah diselamatkan istriku, aku baik-baik saja."

"Yamanaka- _san?"_ tanya ninja medis yang berasal dari Sunagakure itu lagi.

" _Watashi mo daijoubu desu."_ Ino melirik ke arah Ryu, memberikan kode. "Tapi nampaknya kalian perlu mengobati anak itu."

.

.

.

 _Rokudaime Mizukage_ —Choujuro—membungkuk di hadapan para _shinobi_ dari setiap desa, memohon maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi dan berjanji akan mengganti semua kerugian yang diterima setiap desa.

Namun sebenaranya para _shinobi_ ini memaklumi dan memaafkan apa yang telah terjadi. Meskipun keluarga yang ditinggalkan merasa sangat sedih, tetapi mereka bisa menerima permohonan maaf serta menerima uang kerugian.

Yamanaka Ino tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kali ini. Tangan Ryu diborgol di hadapannya dan wajahnya terlihat pasrah sekali. Ino yakin anak itu akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatannya. Dan kini anak itu tidak memiliki saudara lagi, tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk menjadi sandaran, hal itulah yang membuat Ino merasa dilema sebagai seorang ibu juga sebagai seorang _kunoichi._

"Sebelum aku pergi, berikan aku waktu untuk berbicara." Wajah Ryu sangat memelas di hadapan _Rokudaime._ "Kali ini saja izinkan aku."

 _Rokudaime_ menganggukan kepalanya, lalu Ryu berlari ke arah Ino dan Sai dengan tangan yang masih terborgol.

" _Oba_ - _san!"_

Ino merasa panggilan itu ditujukan untuknya, jadi ia menyahut, _"Hai?"_

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk perhatianmu padaku saat itu." Mata Ryu berkaca-kaca, sungguh terlihat bahwa ia tengah sangat berterima kasih. _"Ureshi desu."_

Ino membungkukan tubuhnya sehingga tinggi mereka sejajar, lalu mengusap pelan rambut Ryu. "Aku juga senang bisa memelukmu saat itu, kuharap mulai saat ini kau bisa hidup dengan tabah."

Ryu tersenyum. _"Hai!_ Mulai saat ini aku akan menerima hukuman. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Ino tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. "Anak pintar!" Ino kemudian baru ingat bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino, dan di sebelahku Yamanaka Sai. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman, _yoroshiku ne."_

Saat ini Ino benar-benar takjub melihat senyuman Ryu yang mekar itu. Ia bisa senyum selebar itu meski ia tahu ia akan menerima hukuman yang berat tidak lama lagi, sungguh anak yang kuat.

"Terima kasih, Ino _-oba-san!"_ Pandangan Ryu kemudian teralihkan pada Sai dengan ekspresi wajah terlihat sangat sedih. "Sai _-oji_ - _san, hountou ni gomen nasai!_ Aku telah menusukmu dengan _kunai_ -ku, aku sangat menyesal."

Sai kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Ryu, wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu kemudian mendongak mengamati wajah Ryu yang benar-benar sedih. "Tidak perlu cemas, Ino sudah menyembuhkanku."

Ekspresi Ryu tidak berubah, hal itu membuat Sai kembali berkata untuk meyakinkan, "Aku sungguh-sungguh baik-baik saja." Sai kemudian kembali berdiri. "Percayalah."

Ryu kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan pasangan suami-istri tersebut. "Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar meminta maaf pada kalian." Air mata Ryu berlinang. "Dosaku kepada kalian tidak akan pernah terhapus!"

Ino mengangkat suaranya, "Kami berdua sudah memaafkanmu, tapi jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf juga pada _shinobi_ yang lain juga."

Ryu kembali menegakan tubuhnya sambil berkata, "Ya! Akan kulakukan." Sambil menyeka air mata, anak itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri _Mizukage_ berkaca mata itu. Ryu menengadah menatap langit mendung. Saat itu hati Ryu berkata, _semoga kalian bahagia._

Mulai sekarang Ryu berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik. Ia berjanji akan menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan tabah dan ia berjanji akan menjalankan hukumannya dengan sabar, apapun itu, bahkan jika hukuman mati sekalipun. Ryu juga berjanji akan terus mengenang kejadian ini, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan pelukan dari Bibi Ino, pelukan yang membuatnya kembali mengingat almarhumah ibunya. Meskipun ia tak punya siapa-siapa sekarang, hati kedua orang tuanya selalu bersamanya sehingga ia tidak pernah merasa sendirian.

.

.

.

Tim Sai kembali pulang ke Konoha, termasuk sebagian _shinobi_ dari tim lain yang sama-sama berasal dari Konoha. Sekarang mereka sedang molampat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain di tengah hutan, di bawah naungan langit malam yang cerah bertabur bintang. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau repot-repot berhenti sejenak sekalian istirahat dan menikmati indahnya langit malam musim semi, meski Ino tampak tertarik melakukannya. Semua _shinobi_ itu terlalu lelah untuk menunda waktu kepulangan mereka.

Tim Sai berada di posisi tengah di antara para _shinobi_ itu. Ino tepat berada di belakang Sai sehingga Ino bisa mengawasi Sai secara penuh. Sai memang tidak perlu diawasi, tapi pandangan Ino tidak bisa terlepas dari Sai. Terlihat ada yang tidak beres dari cara pria itu melompat.

Ino mempercepat lompatannya sehingga kini ia berada di posisi sejajar dengan Sai. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sai, tidak mengerti.

Mata Ino menerawang ekspresi Sai dengan teliti. "Gerakan tubuhmu aneh dan kau kelihatan pucat," ucap Ino dengan rambut yang terbawa ke belakang oleh angin.

Sai tersenyum dan matanya menyipit. "Kau tahu warna kulitku memang pucat."

Alis Ino mengerut. "Bukan kulitmu yang kumaksud, tapi wajahmu."

Sai tertawa, Ino selalu saja terlalu khawatir. "Mungkin hanya karena kelelahan, kau sudah memeriksa kesehatanku sore tadi bukan?"

Ino menunduk. Mereka masih melompat di atas dahan pohon. "Mungkin kau benar. Sepulang di rumah kita nanti, kau harus segera berendam di air panas."

" _Hai_ - _hai,"_ ucap Sai yang sudah terbiasa dengen kecerewetan Ino yang berlebihan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kecemasan Ino yang berlebihan.

Setelah tiga jam menempuh perjalanan di tengah padatnya pepohonan tua, mereka sampai di desa besar bernama Konohagakure yang dipenuhi cahaya lampu nan indah. Sekelompok _shinobi_ itu langsung bergegas menuju pusat desa, yakni di kantor _Hokage_ yang berdiri tegak dikelilingi keramainan bangunan.

Di sana, mereka melaporkan misi yang telah mereka jalankan di hadapan _Nanadaime Hokage_ yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Yang paling banyak bicara di sini adalah tim Sai, tentu saja.

" _Otsukare,"_ ucap _Nanadaime_ setelah menerima laporan.

Setelah melaporkan misi, para _shinobi_ tersebut diizinkan kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Bagitu pula pasangan Yamanaka, mereka berjalan berdua menuju rumah mereka yang tidak begitu jauh dari pusat desa.

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, cahaya lampu jalan dan lampu-lampu toko yang remang-remang menyinari mereka menambah kesan romantis, di tambah lagi langit jernih bertabur bintang yang sedari beberapa jam lalu Ino ingin nikmati.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa masing-masing dari mereka mencoba memperlambat langkah, berusaha menikmati suasana malam Konoha yang indah lebih lama. Meskipun mereka lelah, keindahan alam dan kebersamaan sudah terasa cukup untuk menggantikan waktu istirahat bagi mereka.

" _Kirei…"_ puji Ino saat memandangi langit malam.

Sai mengikuti arah pandang Ino. "Kau benar."

Sambil terus melangkah lurus ke depan, Ino menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sai. Mereka terus begitu, benar-benar menikmatinya. Mungkin sebagian orang akan sedikit mual melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti remaja ini, mengingat berapa umur yang telah mereka capai. Tapi Sai dan Ino benar-benar tidak peduli apapun kata orang. Karena bagi Sai, Ino adalah hidupnya. Dan bagi Ino, Sai adalah hidupnya. Beginilah cara mereka menikmati hidup.

Setelah beberapa meter sebelum sampai di gerbang rumah, dari kegelapan Ino bisa melihat siluet tubuh Inojin yang duduk bersedekap di depan teras. Menyadari itu membuat Ino melepas genggamannya sesegera mungkin dan mempercepat langkah.

" _Okaeri!"_ seru Inojin dengan semangat dan ceria sambil langsung berdiri saat melihat Sai sedang membuka gerbang dan Ino berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia terlihat senang sekali.

" _Tadaima!"_ Sai dan Ino berkata secara bersamaan.

"Oh, aku benar-benar kagum mendengar berita bahwa kalianlah yang berhasil menyukseskan misi ini." Inojin mendengus. "Meskipun misi kita sama, aku mendapat wilayah yang membosankan," keluhnya. "Dan aku tidak terkejut mendengar berita bahwa kalian selamat."

Ino berjalan cepat menuju putranya di tengah kegelapan, karena tidak satupun lampu di rumah mereka yang menyala. "Kau terlalu memuji kami," tuturnya disertai tawa kecil.

"Sebisa mungkin jangan terlalu lama menghirup udara malam, kau tahu? Itu buruk untuk kesehatan." Sai berjalan tenang di belakang Ino. "Kau seorang _shinobi,_ menyusup ke dalam rumah sendiri tentu hal yang mudah untukmu." Sai bertanya setelah ia dan Ino berdiri tepat di hadapan Inojin, "Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Aku menunggu kalian, kupikir pasti akan lebih menyenangkan bila kita masuk ke rumah berbarengan." Inojin menatap ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian. Meskipun gelap, Sai dan Ino bisa melihat sebaris senyuman di wajah tampan Inojin.

Ino tersenyum lebar dan mengusap rambut pirang putranya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk." Lalu Ino memasukan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

Inojin tentu tidak menyadari ada perasaan menyesal yang tersemat di dalam hati kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sangat menyesal telah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di jalan tadi, hanya untuk menikmati malam yang romantis sementara anak mereka menunggu di depan rumah di tengah kegelapan malam! Oh betapa hal itu terdengar sangat memalukan bagi orang tua!

"Kau sudah makan malam, Inojin?" Ino bertanya dari kamar mandi, sedang menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi Sai.

"Tadi aku sempat makan di _Ichiraku_ bersama teman-teman sepulang dari misi, Mirai- _sensei_ mentraktir kami,"jawab Inojin seraya melepaskan tali rambutnya dan mengibaskannya sebentar untuk memberikan mereka sedikit keleluasaan, lalu menyisirnya sekilas dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"Oh begitu…" Ino menyahut jawaban Inojin lalu berseru untuk Sai dari kamar mandi, "Aku sudah menampung air panasnya Sai! Bersiaplah!"

"Ya, terima kasih!" jawab Sai yang sedang merapikan peralatan ninjanya di ruang kerja.

Kalimat Ino kemudian kembali beralih kepada Inojin yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi, "Kuharap kau mau mengantri kamar mandi."

"Ya, tidak perlu memikirkanku, _Kaa_ - _san."_

Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dan tersenyum untuk Inojin. _"Arigatou."_

Setelah Sai mandi, baru Ino, kemudian Inojin setelahnya. Lalu sehabis mereka semua mandi, kebiasaan mereka untuk berbincang-bincang sambil menonton suatu acara di televisi tidak terlewat meskipun mereka habis melaksanakan misi.

Kemudian setelah dirasa hari sudah cukup larut, Inojin melangkah menuju kamarnya mendahului orang tuanya yang sedang menikmati segelas susu. "Kurasa aku akan tidur duluan," gumam Inojin kemudian menguap.

" _Oyasumi,"_ ucap Sai dan Ino serentak, lalu Inojin menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Ino meneguk susu yang sudah diseduhnya sampai habis, kemudian bicara pelan pada Sai, "Sebaiknya kita juga tidur sekarang." Dan Sai mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua berbaring di atas tempat tidur mereka yang empuk. Ino menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sai sementara Sai mengusap-usap lembut rambut Ino yang panjang tergerai.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa kau marah padaku dalam misi tadi."

Wajah Ino memerah dan alisnya mengerut, tidak suka Sai mengungkit masalah itu. "Kau masih mengingatnya," gumamnya. Meskipun Ino tidak suka, ia tidak mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja." Pandangan Sai menyayu di ekspresinya yang terlihat datar itu. "Karena aku belum meminta maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta ma…"

"Tidak!" Otot pipi Sai menguat. "Aku perlu meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku karena rasa ketidakpekaanku di masa lalu masih tersisa sampai sekarang. Aku tidak seharusnya membandingkan masakanmu dengan masakan Tenten- _san._ Aku menyesal, _gomen ne."_

Ino terus mendengarkan, membiarkan Sai menjelaskan.

"Tapi sebenarnya yang ingin aku jelaskan saat itu adalah: meskipun ada begitu banyak masakan enak di luar sana, dan meskipun terkadang kesalahan dalam masakanmu kerap terjadi." Sai tersenyum. "Hanya masakanmu yang berhasil membuatku tersenyum tanpa alasan." Sai mengatur napasnya yang mulai berantakan. "Alasan kenapa aku tidak menjelaskan ini waktu itu adalah: kita sedang berada dalam misi dan aku tidak boleh lengah." Sai mengatur napas lagi. "Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Air mata haru menggenang di pelupuk mata Ino saat mendengarnya lalu ia memeluk tubuh Sai erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu. _"Aishiteru."_

Hanya kalimat sederhana itu yang bisa diucapkan Ino setelah mendengarkan penuturan Sai yang membuat hatinya diselubungi kehangatan. Sebenarnya Ino ingin berkata bahwa Sai sama sekali tidak bersalah dan tidak perlu meminta maaf, tapi rasanya kata 'aku cinta kamu' sudah cukup utuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Tidur Ino nyenyak sekali malam ini, karena Ino memang selalu tertidur nyenyak saat kelelahan. Begitu matanya terbuka, sinar matahari pagi bisa Ino lihat menembus gorden tipis yang menutupi jendelanya.

Ino bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku saat tertidur. _"Ohayou,"_ ucapnya dengan nada malas namun terdengar senang.

Ketika Ino melirik pria yang berada di sebelahnya, Ino merasa jantungnya tak lagi berdetak dan rasanya tiba-tiba kepalanya terhantam batu besar.

Di sampingnya Sai sedang berbaring dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya, dadanya terlihat naik-turun dengan cepat, wajahnya pucat sekali, ekspersinya terlihat tengah kesakitan dan napasnya terengah-engah, namun matanya masih terpejam.

Ino mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Sai yang lemas itu. "Sai! Bangun! Apa yang terjadi?!"

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 _Yokatta_ = Syukurlah.

 _Demo_ = Tapi.

 _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ = Mohon bantuannya.

 _Hai_ = Ya.

 _Wakarimashita_ = Aku mengerti.

 _Sugoi_ = Hebat.

 _Gomen_ = Maaf.

 _Sou ka_ = Jadi begitu.

 _Wakatta_ = Aku mengerti.

 _Onegaishimasu_ = Aku mohon.

 _Arigatou_ = Terima kasih.

 _Douitashimashite_ = Sama-sama.

 _Gomen nasai_ = Aku minta maaf.

 _Baka_ = Bodoh.

 _Watashi mo daijoubu desu_ = Aku juga baik-baik saja.

 _Oba_ - _san_ = Bibi.

 _Ureshi desu_ = Aku senang.

 _Oji_ - _san_ = Paman.

 _Hontou ni gomen nasai_ = Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.

 _Otsukare_ = Kerja bagus.

 _Kirei_ = Cantik.

 _Okaeri_ = Selamat datang.

 _Tadaima_ = Aku pulang.

 _Kaa-san_ = Ibu.

 _Oyasumi_ = Selamat malam.

 _Aishiteru_ = Aku mencintaimu.

 _Ohayou_ = Selamat pagi.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _I'm sorry guys for the late update! Laptop_ aku kehujanan sampai gak bisa di- _charge,_ jadi gak bisa _update fic_ ini. Tapi _alhamdulillah_ akhirnya _laptop_ -nya kering dan bisa dipake lagi. _So, here I am!_ :D

Dan aku harap _chapter_ ini ga terlalu mendramatisir! Hua! Aku malu banget! _Fanfiction_ ini lebay ya?! Udah! Kalo mata kalian sakit, gak usah maksain buat baca! Ini apa banget? Udah _mah_ telat _update,_ mengecewakan pula! x_x

* * *

 **Balasan untuk** _ **reviewer:**_

Rei : Maaf banget _fic_ ini telat _update!_ Semoga aku termaafkan, ya? :') Tapi yang jelas aku seneng banget punya pembaca setia kaya Kak Rei! :D Semoga Kakak mau nunggu _update_ -an selanjutnya ya? Dan aku harap aku gak PHP lagi! Sekali lagi aku bener-bener minta maaf! :'D


	6. Chapter 6: Harukaze

_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

 _\- Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

\- _Alternate Reality setting in character_.

\- Cerita setelah _Konoha Fuyu_.

- _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Action, Mystery, Angst._

* * *

 **Harusame**

.

.

.

Chapter Enam

 **Harukaze**

(angin musim semi)

.

.

.

Di hadapan Ino, Sai sedang berbaring tenang dengan wajah pucat di atas tempat tidur Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia sedang tertidur dengan napas yang mulai teratur. Tangan kanan pria itu yang terhubung dengan selang infus terasa dingin saat Ino sentuh, padahal suhu di ruangan ini terasa normal.

Ekspresi cemas tidak henti-hentinya terpampang di wajah Ino. Tatapan matanya tidak henti-hentinya terlepas dari Sai.

 _Sai akan baik-baik saja. Sai akan baik-baik saja…_ Ino terus mengulang kalimat itu di hatinya, berusaha untuk menguatkan diri. Meskipun ia telah berusaha, Ino masih saja membiarkan perasaan takut dan cemas menguasai pikirannya.

Sampai Inojin merangkul tubuhnya dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar begitu tenang, "Tidak perlu cemas karena _Tou-san_ adalah pria yang kuat."

Sebaris kalimat sederhana yang mencapai gendang telinga Ino itu menimbulkan reaksi terhadap matanya. Air matanya menetes. Ino menggigit bibir kemudian membalas rangkulan Inojin. "Aku tahu itu." Inojin memang selalu jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Ino, di saat ini pun Inojin-lah yang menenangkan Ino. Ino bangga sekali.

Kemudian Ino dan Inojin mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda melangkah masuk menghampiri keluaraga Yamanaka tersebut. Hal itu membuat rangkulan mereka terlepas.

"Hasilnya sudah bisa dilihat, Ino," ucap Uchiha Sakura, lembut.

Ino menghapus air mata di wajahnya lalu berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki kemudian berjalan menuju ruang laboratorium bersama Sakura, sementara Inojin masih duduk menjaga ayahnya. Dan selama itu pula Inojin tengah mengontrol emosinya.

.

.

.

Ino bisa melihat Inojin langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat ia memasuki ruang rawat Sai. Ino melangkah sambil berusaha agar bibirnya tidak bergetar.

" _Kaa-san,"_ gumam Inojin.

Sai sudah bangun, ia duduk bersandar di _headboard_ ranjang yang diberi bantal. Meski wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat lemah, ia tetap tersenyum pada Ino ketika Ino duduk di kursi sisi ranjang. Sementara itu Inojin tidak berani menanyakan apa yang bibi Sakura ucapkan tadi, biarkan ibunya sendiri yang bercerita tanpa perlu didesak.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bangun?" Ino mencoba membalas senyuman Sai walaupun sulit.

Sai mengamati ekspresi wajah Ino dengan saksama. Selebar apapun senyuman Ino, setebal apapun bedak yang digunakannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah sembapnya, Sai tetap tahu bahwa Ino habis menangis, tapi pria itu tidak berniat bertanya ataupun membahasnya dan Sai memegang alasan tersendiri. "Baru saja," jawab Sai.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ino lembut, bibirnya masih bergetar dan suara seraknya masih tersisa.

Mata Sai yang sayu dan berkantung itu masih memandang Ino. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Senyuman Ino melebar dan matanya menyipit. _"Yokatta."_

Sai juga tersenyum sampai matanya yang indah itu menyipit. _"Hai, yokatta."_

Melihat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum seperti itu, Inojin tersenyum tipis. Tidak sepatutnya ia mengkhawatirkan hal yang sia-sia, toh kedua orang tuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Ayah pasti akan segera sembuh dan diizinkan pulang, karena yang merawat ayahnya 'kan bibi Sakura, tentu wanita itu tidak akan membiarkan rekan setimnya sakit bukan? Apa lagi ada Ibu yang selalu menjaga Ayah, dengan kehadiran Ibu, Ayah pasti akan cepat pulih. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu Inojin cemaskan lagi.

"Kau berniat meninggalkan latihanmu?" Pertanyaan dari ayahnya membuat Inojin memecahkan lamunanya.

"Ya, karena kupikir aku harus berada di sini selagi kau sakit," jawab Inojin. Menurutnya ayahnya tak perlu menanyakan hal itu karena jawabannya sudah jelas.

Sai tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau ingin latihan. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, lagi pula di sini ada Ibumu." Sai menepuk bahu Inojin. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Pandangan Inojin beralih pada ibunya saat wanita itu juga tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Inojin mamandang kedua orang tuanya bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia berkata setelah menimbang-nimbang, _"Wakarimashita._ Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Seperginya Inojin, ruangan ini terasa sepi dan hening.

Saat ini Ino tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat Sai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Duduk lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, mengenakan pakaian pasien, dan tersenyum dengan wajah pucat. Ino seakan tidak ingin melihat Sai seperti ini, tidak ingin melihat Sai kesakitan, tapi di saat yang sama Ino ingin berada di samping Sai dalam kondisi apapun.

Sesaat setelahnya, suster datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan kemudian meletakannya di atas meja nakas dengan sopan lalu mengucapkan permisi dan pergi.

"Waktunya makan siang," gumam Ino seraya meraih mangkuk di atas meja nakas tersebut. Hanya bubur beras merah dengan potongan sayur dan daging yang sudah lembek. Wajah Ino sedih melihat makanan ini, mengingatkannya pada percakapannya dengan Sakura tadi.

Ino menyendok bubur itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sai sementara Sai menatap sendok itu dengan waspada seakan bubur itu penuh racun.

"Kau harus makan," desak Ino dengan wajah cemas.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin melihat bubur yang terlihat seperti muntah itu. "Perutku mual."

Ini pertama kalinya Ino mendengar Sai mengeluh. Sai langsung terus-terang bilang, mengartikan bahwa selama ini Sai belum pernah mual.

Ino bertambah cemas. "Itu tidak menjadi alasanmu untuk tidak makan." Ino tersenyum getir. "Makanan hangat akan membuat perutmu lebih baik."

Sai menurut, ia makan bubur yang Ino suapkan sampai habis meskipun selama itu Sai sedang berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak memuntahkan makanannya kembali. Lalu kemudian ia menelan obat bersamaan dengan air mineral.

Ino mengerti kenapa rumah sakit menyediakan bubur, tentu karena agar pencernaan pasien tidak harus bekerja keras. Tapi dilihat dari ekspresi Sai sekarang, ia terlihat tidak menikmatinya.

"Tidak enak?" tanya Ino, memastikan.

Sai mengangguk. "Sangat tidak enak." Sai memandang ke luar jendela, jendela yang tepat berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya. "Aku merindukan masakanmu." Wajahnya tampak sedih.

Ino menggenggam tangan Sai dan melemparkan senyuman menyemangati Sai. "Saat kau sembuh, kau bisa makan apapun yang kau suka."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sai tidak membalas senyuman Ino, ekspresinya datar ketika menatap senyuman Ino lalu ia bertanya, "Kapan aku akan sembuh?"

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri, seakan sedang berpikir apakah Ino akan menjawab dengan jujur atau berbohong, ia mulai bergumam, "Kau akan segera sembuh. Kau diizinkan pulang besok sore. Tapi setelah itupun kau belum boleh berhenti minum obat."

Sai menunduk mengamati kedua tangannya yang berkulit putih itu dengan pandangan kosong lalu bergumam, _"Souka."_ Memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sai merasakan kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk diangkat, kepalanya sakit sekali dan tubuhnya lemas, rasanya ia tidak bisa mengangkat jarinya sekalipun.

Ino tidak menunggu apapun, ia langsung menyuruh tubuhnya untuk membantu Sai berbaring.

" _Arigatou."_ Sai tersenyum menatap Ino ketika ia sudah berbaring di atas ranjang berkat bantuan Ino.

Ino ikut tersenyum. "Istirahatlah dan jangan banyak bicara lagi." Ino menaikan selimut sampai ke dada Sai. "Kau dingin sekali."

"Apakah kau akan ada saat aku terbangun?" Sai menatap wajah Ino lekat.

Ino menggenggam tangan kiri Sai. "Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan itu, aku selalu bersamamu." Ino mengusap tangan lemas yang dingin itu. "Kau tidurlah."

Tak lama setelahnya, iris mata Sai yang hitam itu tak nampak lagi. Sepertinya ia sangat pusing sekarang ini sehingga bisa tidur dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Ketika Sai membuka mata, pandangannya tidak fokus. Namun bukan hal itu yang menganggunya, hal yang benar-benar mengganggunya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tengah tergolek lemas di rumah sakit, ia sempat berpikir bahwa kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Sai tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, terakhir yang disadarinya adalah hari masih siang dan sekarang ketika ia melirik ke jendela, langit telah gelap gulita. Lalu yang didapatinya saat ini adalah bau obat yang menyengat dan molekulnya melayang di mana-mana. Semakin memberi petunjuk bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Ia payah sekali. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Meskipun ia pernah dirawat di rumah sakit sebelumnya, tapi saat itu hanya karena luka luar tak berarti. Berbeda dengan sekarang, saat ini dadanya sedikit sesak dan agak berat rasanya bagi Sai untuk sekedar menarik napas. Sai tersenyum miris. _Benar-benar payah._

Ketika tangan kanan Sai bergerak sedikit, ia merasakan jari-jarinya menyentuh helai-helai rambut yang halus. Ia mengenalinya dengan sangat baik, itu rambut Ino. Saat itulah Sai berusaha bangkit dan mencoba posisi duduk, berusaha agar dapat melihat Ino lebih mudah.

Setelah bersusah payah bangkit, akhirnya ia berhasil menyandarkan punggungnya di bantal yang berdiri di _headboard._ Kemudian tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum melihat wajah Ino yang damai itu tengah tertidur dengan keadaan duduk dan menyandarkan kepala dan tangan di atas ranjang.

Kala itulah terngiang di ingatannya detik-detik saat Ino berlari ke arahnya di bawah langit bersalju dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sai tidak pernah lupa bagaimana senangnya ia tatkala Ino mengatakan untuk pertama kalinya bahwa ia mencintai Sai. Di saat seperti inipun, Sai mampu melupakan sakitnya sejenak dan menikmati kasih sayang Ino. Hal semacam inilah yang membuat Sai merasa kuat, karena adanya Ino.

Tangan Sai yang putih menyentuh rambut pirang Ino lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut penuh kasih. Sai menyeka air mata yang menggenang di mata Ino yang terpejam itu. Sedikit-banyak Sai tahu apa yang Ino tangiskan dan hal itu membuatnya tak enak hati.

Gerakan tangan Sai yang sedang mengelus rambut Ino tiba-tiba berhenti saat seorang remaja tampan bertubuh tinggi ramping dan berrambut pirang melangkah masuk sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik.

" _Tou-san_ sudah bangun rupanya." Perkataannya diikuti gerak langkahnya ke depan, menuju kursi di samping ranjang. "Sebenarnya aku sudah di sini dari pukul tiga sore, tapi saat itu _Tou-san_ sedang tidur." Inojin mengangkat jinjingannya. "Dan barusan aku baru saja kembali sehabis mengambil air mineral." Senyuman Inojin mengembang. "Bagaimana keadaan _Tou-san?"_

Sai membalas senyuman putranya. "Sudah lebih baik."

Inojin meletakkan kantung plastiknya. _"Yokatta."_ Saat ini Inojin bingung mau bicara apa, karena ia tipikal orang yang tidak banyak bicara seperti ayahnya. "Mau kupijat kakimu?" Ia lebih suka bertindak dibandingkan bicara.

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu jika kau mau."

Mata Inojin yang jernih terarah pada Sai saat ia memijat kaki ayahnya itu.

Senyuman Sai mengembang melihat apa yang Inojin lakukan untuknya. "Bagaimana latihanmu?" Sai mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Aku sedang mengembangkan _jutsu_ baru dan Shikadai kujadikan bahan uji coba sebagai musuh."

Sai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat mendendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya _jutsu_ ini adalah _sumi nagashi,_ hanya saja ketika ular-ular tinta mengikat tubuh musuh, ular tersebut akan menyedot _chakra_ lawan sampai habis."

Inojin kemudian tertawa, matanya yang memiliki bentuk mata seperti milik Sai itu menyipit. "Shikadai langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengatakan 'aku menyerah' saat ularku menghisap _chakra_ miliknya, bahkan ketika ularku baru mendapatkan sedikit _chakra."_

Sai ikut tertawa. "Ia lebih pemalas dari Shikamaru rupanya." Perbincangan ini membuat Sai lupa di mana ia berada. Karena di manapun ia berada, asalkan Ino dan Inojin ada bersamanya, Sai selalu merasa sedang di rumah.

Suara tawa mereka yang cukup keras membuat Ino bangun tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan kedua lelaki itu.

"Sai, kau sudah bangun?!" tanya Ino, panik. Wajahnya yang kusut dan rambutnya yang awut-awutan membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Sai tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

" _Kaa-san,_ kau jelek sekali!"

Sebelum Ino sempat mengamuk seperti Kyubi yang mengancurkan Konohagakure, Sai buru-buru berseru sebelum Konoha rata untuk yang ketiga kalinya, "Wah! Sepertinya ada anak yang buta di sini, kau cantik sekali malam ini, Ino!"

"Tega-teganya kalian tidak melibatkanku ke dalam percakapan yang terdengar menyenangkan itu." Ino mendengus, pura-pura kesal. Padahal hatinya saat ini tengah mendesah lega berkali-kali karena Sai terlihat jauh lebih segar dibandingkan siang tadi. Soal Inojin yang mengatakannya jelek? Spesial dalam situasi ini, Ino tidak mengamuk.

Inojin tertawa tatkala kedua tangannya masih sibuk memijat kaki sang Ayah. "Tidurmu terlalu lama, _Kaa-san."_ Ia sama sekali tidak merasa berdosa atas apa yang telah dikatakannya, baik tentang 'jelek', maupun 'tidur terlalu lama'.

"Baiklah! Lupakan perbincangan tak berarti ini dan kita makan malam bersama." Ino cemas terhadap Sai yang belum makan malam selarut ini.

Sai tersenyum lebar penuh minat saat mendengar ucapan Ino. "Apakah kita akan makan masakanmu?"

Melihat reaksi Sai membuat Ino tersenyum senang. "Tentu, aku sudah membuat makanan yang sehat untuk kita. Aku akan pulang dan menghangatkannya terlebih dahulu. Inojin, temani ayahmu selagi aku pergi."

.

.

.

"Kupikir aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini meskipun aku ingin," tutur seorang pria berjanggut dengan klan Inuzuka, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, dengan kalian menyempatkan datang ke sini tentu sudah membuat kami senang." Ino melemparkan senyumannya.

" _Odaiji ni,_ Sai," ucap Uzumaki Naruto, mewakili seluruh temannya yang datang menjenguk Sai.

Dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, Sai bisa melihat semua kawan seperjuangannya tengah tersenyum memandanganya penuh harap. _"Arigatou, minna,"_ jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Setelah sedikit basa-basi lagi, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Uchiha Sakura, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten dan Lee membungkuk di hadapan Yamanaka.

Si Yamanaka yang menerima ucapan permisi itu ikut membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Seperginya kawan-kawan mereka dari rumahnya, Sai merasa rumah ini terasa sangat sepi. Ia jadi merindukan misi sebagai _shinobi._

Melihat Sai duduk diam di kursi tamu dengan ekspresi kusut seperti itu, Ino memutuskan duduk di samping Sai dan menggenggam tangan dinginnya lalu tangan satunya lagi mengusap punggung Sai. "Kenapa? Kau mual lagi?"

Sai kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, aku merasa baikan setelah teman-teman kita berkunjung barusan."

Mata kiri Ino yang tidak terhalang rambut memandang wajah tampan Sai, wanita itu ikut tersenyum.

Sai menyelipkan poni Ino ke balik telinganya, membuat keseluruhan wajahnya bisa terlihat. _Cantik sekali,_ ucap Sai dalam hatinya. Saat ini Sai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menikmati bibir seksi wanita itu.

Ino tentu menyadari apa yang ingin Sai lakukan. Ino tersenyum dan memejamkan mata sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengizinkan Sai menyentuhnya. Meski Ino menutup mata, ia bisa merasakan wajah Sai semakin mendekati wajahnya. Gerakan lelaki itu yang pelan dan sabar membuat Ino ingin buru-buru.

Suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Sai cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang datang lewat pintu itu. Dan saat itu Ino terkaget dan membuka matanya kembali, lalu mata itu melebar melihat siapa yang datang.

Yang datang saat itu adalah Inojin. Wajahnya yang merah dan ekspresinya yang gelagapan memberikan kode bahwa ia berhasil memergoki kedua orang tuanya yang berniat untuk berciuman.

" _Anou… Etto…"_ Inojin menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf telah mengganggu kalian!" Inojin membungkuk setelah meminta maaf.

"Jika ingin melakukan hubungan seks, sebaiknya lakukan di kamar!" Setelah berkata begitu, Inojin berlari menuju kamarnya, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

Sementara itu Sai dan Ino membeku di tempat. Wajah mereka jauh lebih merah dibanding wajah Inojin. Kelakuan anak itu benar-benar cerminan kelakuan ayahnya di masa lalu.

.

.

.

Ino sedang meletakan panci di atas kompor saat Inojin berjalan memasuki dapur. Wajah Ino kembali memerah saat memandang Inojin yang sedang memandangnya.

"Kau sudah berpamitan pada _Tou-san?"_ tanya Ino, mencoba melupakan kejadian memalukan yang sudah terjadi.

Inojin memperbaiki posisi tas ransel di bahunya, tidak begitu memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi di antara kedua orang tuanya tadi. "Ya, sudah." Wajah Inojin terlihat cemas. "Ia tidak terlihat baik."

Ino mendesah. "Kau benar." Ino kemudian mengusap rambut putranya yang sudah lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku akan menjaganya. Berkonsentrasilah terhadap misimu."

Inojin tersenyum mentap wajah ibunya yang mirip dengannya. _"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu. Ittekimasu."_ Inojin membungkuk sopan.

" _Itterashai,"_ gumam Ino saat Inojin melangkah meninggalkannya.

Inojin menundukan wajahnya tatkala wajah pucat ayahnya memenuhi isi kepalanya. Inojin ingin tetap di Konoha, di sini bersama keluarganya. Inojin tak ingin meninggalkan ayahnya di saat seperti ini. Tapi sebagai seorang _shinobi,_ ia tak punya pilihan lain sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat ayahnya bangga dengan membawa berita keberhasilan misinya. Inojin berlari meninggalkan rumah dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Sementara itu Ino membuka kulkasnya untuk mengambil beberapa jenis sayuran dari sana. Ketika ia membungkukan badan dan melihat isi lemari es tersebut, ia tidak mendapati sedikitpun makanan di sana. Di kulkas hanya ada beberapa botol kaca berisi air mineral. Benar juga, terakhir kali Ino berbelanja adalah saat sebelum misi.

Ino mendesah. Kebanyakan pikiran membuatnya lupa hal-hal yang biasanya selalu ia ingat seperti ini.

Ino berjalan ke kamarnya untuk menghampiri Sai. Dilihatnya Sai sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca buku. Ino menghembuskan napas panjangnya lalu duduk di ujung kanan tempat tidur dengan wajah menghadap Sai.

"Aku perlu membeli makanan. Bahkan kita tidak memiliki persediaan bahan makanan yang cukup untuk makan malam. Jadi aku harus membelinya sekarang." Ino bermaksud meminta izin.

Saat Ino duduk di sisinya, Sai langsung menutup bukunya dan membalas tatapan Ino. Lalu ia menjawab setelah Ino selesai bicara, "Tentu."

"Apa yang ingin kau makan untuk makan malam?"

Sai tersenyum. "Aku suka semua masakanmu. Tersarah kau saja."

Ino ikut tersenyum lalu berdiri sambil bergumam, "Baiklah." Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

" _Chotto!"_

Kata perintah yang dilontarkan Sai membuat Ino berhenti melangkah dan berbalik melihat Sai.

"Uangnya kusimpan di dompet yang kuletakan di laci meja kerja."

"Tak perlu, aku sudah memegang uang."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengaitkan hal ini dengan buku yang sudah kaubaca." Ino terkekeh. "Itu mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu kita."

Wajah Sai memerah saat Ino mengatakan 'masa lalu'.

"Sudahlah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku pergi. Aku akan kembali." Ino membungkuk penuh hormat di hadapan suaminya. _"Ittekimasu!"_

Sai menjawab pelan, _"Itterashai."_

.

.

.

Angin musim semi yang berembus lembut membuat rambut pirang Ino yang panjang terangkat dan meliuk-liuk ke belakang saat Ino tengah berjalan ke arah rumah seraya menjinjing dua kantung plastik berisi bahan-bahan makanan.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat tangga menjulang menuju bukit, tangga yang menghubungkan jalan utama desa Konoha dengan kuil yang berdiri tegak di puncak bukit.

Tanpa ragu Ino memutuskan mendaki tangga yang tersusun oleh batu-batu berbentuk balok tersebut.

Setelah sampai, Ino berdiri di kuil, melempar koin lalu berdoa. Air mata Ino mengalir lembut tatkala hatinya mengumandangkan doa dengan syahdu. Ino menundukan wajahnya lebih dalam, merendah diri di hadapan Tuhan. Berusaha agar doanya dikabulkan Tuhan.

Setelah Ino selesai berdoa, ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan lalu menyeka air matanya.

Ia harus segera bergegas, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Sai. Ia berjalan cepat menembus hujan yang entah kapan mulai turun.

Anak tangga yang ia tapaki terasa licin diguyur hujan, membuat kakinya terpelesat dan tubuhnya terjatuh. Ino sempat memekik panik sebelum kepalanya terbentur ujung anak tangga sehingga ia pingsan. Entah kenapa saat ini Ino tidak bisa menggunakan nalurinya sebagai _kunoichi,_ ia benar-benar lengah.

Kuil yang sepi membuat tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari ada Ino yang sedang pingsan di tengah hujan sementara tubuhnya diserang angin dingin.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 _Tou-san_ = Ayah.

 _Kaa-san_ = Ibu.

 _Yokatta_ = Syukurlah.

 _Hai_ = Ya.

 _Souka_ = Begitu.

 _Wakarimashita_ = Aku mengerti.

 _Odaiji ni_ = Semoga lekas sembuh.

 _Minna =_ Kalian semua.

 _Anou_ = Anu.

 _Etto_ = Hm.

 _Arigatou gozaimasu_ = Terima kasih banyak.

 _Ittekimasu_ = Aku berangkat.

 _Itterashai_ = Selamat jalan.

 _Chotto_ = Tunggu.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Hua! Maafin aku yang berani-beraninya nge- _post fanfiction_ kaya gini! Mau banting _handphone?_ Mau ngegebugin _fanficcer_ -nya? :O

Boleh-boleh! Tapi _review_ dulu ya? Supaya _fanficcer_ ini bisa tau alesan kalian maen gebug-gebugan. :')

* * *

 **Balasan untuk** _ **reviewers:**_

Shiko-chan : Sai kenapa?! (Kan aku yang bikin ceritanya, gimana sih? Koh malah nanya?) _Okay_ maafkan aku yang gak bisa jawab pertanyaan itu sebelum sampe di _chapter_ terakhir! :') Yang terpenting, makasih udah bersedia baca, _review_ dan _support,_ aku seneng banget! : _D_

Rei : Kya! Terima kasih kakak, sudah bersedia nunggu _chapter_ berikutnya! Soal _ending_ misinya agak aneh? Huhu, aku bener bener minta maaf, aku emang gak ahli dalam menulis yang _genre_ -nya _action, shounen_ dan sejenisnya. (Kalo gitu kenapa bikin? Karena aku pengen mencoba sesuatu yang menantang!)

Ino : Aduduh! Makasih udah _review,_ nunggu, dan suka sama _fanfiction_ ini! :)


End file.
